Draco's Angel
by Cyber Gal
Summary: * *CH. 12 ADDED* * THE FINAL CHAPTER* * A mysterious disappearance at Hogwarts changes the lives of two forever. Draco Malfoy has never loved anyone in his life. But then he realizes that the one he loves is right under his nose. He finally found her. His
1. The Beginning

Draco's Angel

*By Cyber Gal*

Disclaimer: Okay one little thing before the story gets started. All Harry Potter characters belong to the genius J. K. Rowling but all other characters that I want to make up (like Professor Silver) belong to me. Oh yeah here's a little info on my story. It takes place in Hermione and Draco's 7th year at Hogwarts and the story started off on the day before they're about to leave for Christmas break. I hope you enjoy the story! 

Draco Malfoy awoke to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. He reached across his four-poster bed and turned it off, trying to remember the dream that he had been having. It was a rather pleasant dream for Draco because in it, he has just beat Potter and Quidditch. The whole student body of Hogwarts was clapping and Hermione Granger was there, standing at his side. Wait a minute, Draco thought to himself. Hermione Granger at his side? Draco shuddered, trying to push the girl out of his mind. But he couldn't for some reason. The thought of him and Hermione Granger, the one person he despised over Potter, made Draco want to scream. 

Draco smiled to himself as he headed for the shower for once happy that he was Draco Malfoy. The attacks of Voldemort were getting more and more frequent lately. Draco could see on the teacher's faces that they were afraid he would attack here. But that was no matter for Draco. Since his father had gotten quite close to Voldemort over the past years, Draco knew he wouldn't be harmed. Now that would be Potter, Draco thought remembering how badly Voldemort wanted Potter out of the picture and gone forever. For once, he was happy that he didn't have a life like Potter's. Draco certainly didn't love his life, but for today, Potter was worse off. At least Draco didn't have a powerful dark wizard chasing after him. But on the matter of having no parents, Draco was sure that Potter had a better life. Even though he would never admit it, Draco wished he were an orphan like Potter. It would be better then living in this hell, Draco thought dreading tomorrow when he had to return to the Malfoy Mansion for Christmas break. 

After taking his shower and getting changed, Draco returned to better sprites when he remembered what class he had first, Potions. He always had gotten a kick out of watching Snape torture Potter and his friends. It was the best moment of his day. 

* * * * * * *

Hermione Granger tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep any longer so she decided to get ready for her class. Oh great, Hermione thought as she remembered what class she has first, Potions with Snape and the Slytherins. 

"What a great way to start my day!" she said sarcastically. Hermione could tell this wasn't going to be a good day. And on top of that, her relationship with Harry wasn't going as planned. Hermione was fed up with boys. She didn't understand them at all. At one moment they were so sweet and charming and them the next, the mean and cruel. Her relationship with Harry had started off so well, and them he grew colder and started to forget about her. And Hermione could have sworn she saw him with Cho Chang a couple of times. 

Hermione sighed as she climbed into the shower, trying to leave her thoughts behind her. But she knew it was going to be a long day. 

* * * * * * *

It was a cold, crisp morning among the Hogwarts grounds as a cloaked stranger made her way towards the old castle. She knew exactly what he had to do, she had to complete her mission for her master. This would prove her loyalty to her master once and for all and she would rise higher, higher then all the other Death Eaters. 

* * * * * * *

Draco Malfoy made his way to the Potions classroom eagerly awaiting for Snape to torture Potter yet again. As he walked into the classroom, Draco didn't see Snape but instead a young female teacher standing in his place. When all the students had assembled into the classroom, she spoke.

"Good morning students," She said cheerfully. "My name is Professor Silver and I'll be your substitute teacher. Snape was called away on a little emergency so I'll be taking over this class for today." Draco scowled. This new teacher ruined his morning happiness. 

"Well for today you'll be learning how to make the potion _Trichifism**. **_When the Trichifism Potion is placed over someone that has been injured, it will cure any of the injures they might have. Now you will need a partner form this exercise, but don't go looking for someone just yet. I will assign you a partner." The class groaned. 

"Well let's see here. How about Mr. Potter with Mr. Goyel. Harry groaned and Goyel just looked confused. Draco felt relieved that he wasn't partnered with Potter. But his happiness stopped when Draco heard his name called next. "Mr. Malfoy," Professor Silver announced. "And Miss Granger. Draco looked as if he could kill someone and Hermione just put her head in her hands. Seeing her was just enough, Draco thought. But being partners with her was too much to handle. Miss perfect always had to have things her way. Professor Silver finished assigning partners and then everyone set to work. 

"Malfoy," Hermione scowled opening her textbook. "This isn't going to be the pleasantest class but I'm not going to let that stand in the way of letting me get a good grade."

"Don't worry Granger. The feeling is mutual," Draco replied smiling sarcastically. The rest of the class went on and Draco had to admit, it wasn't so bad working with her.

"Um Draco," Hermione said as he was about to pour a purplish liquid into the caldron. "If you do that, the potion is going to blow up into our face."

"Thanks," Draco said. Draco wanted to kick himself. He had said it again. What wrong with me? Draco asked himself. But then he felt a little different. She had called him by his first name and actually saved him from humiliating himself in front of the whole class. Draco sighed, shaking the thought out of his mind. It was definitely a weird day.

* * * * * * *

Later, after Potions had finished, Hermione found herself walking alone towards the Great Hall for Lunch. Ron and Harry had been at Divination but Hermione was rather thankful for that. She and Harry weren't really on speaking terms. Hermione was glad she hadn't signed up to stay during Christmas break. It wouldn't have been any fun since Harry wasn't talking to her. 

Hermione sighed as she took her usual seat at the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was almost empty since most students were at their classes. But Hermione was thankful. She wasn't in the talking mood. 

Hermione started to eat her sandwich. To her, it didn't really seem much like Christmas. As she looked up, she noticed Draco Malfoy sitting over at the Slytherin table by himself with his head in his hands. She felt and urge to go over and ask what was wrong, but Hermione put that thought out of her head. When she looked up again she noticed Malfoy staring at her with those sad blue eyes. She quickly looked down afraid she was going to blush. Afraid to look up again, Hermione finished her lunch quickly and head to the library. 

* * * * * * *

Professor Silver made sure there was no one around and then she opened up the door to a closet revealing Professor Snape all tied up and gagged with a handkerchief. 

"Now Snape," she said to the man who was wriggling around desperately trying to loosen the ropes. "The more you move, they tighter the ropes become. Now be a good boy and stop moving. It's useless." Snape glared back at the women he thought he had known so well. It just didn't make any sense. "Now Serveus, I'm going to need some hair of yours for my little potion," she said smiling evilly. "I want to get this potion exactly right so I'll look just like you."

* * * * * * *

It was the next morning and Draco Malfoy was dreading this day more then any other day. Today, he was going back to his home at the Malfoy Manor. But to Draco, it was more like going back to hell. And so the prophecy said, on a Malfoy's seventeenth birthday, he will prove his loyaqlty to his family by devoting his life to the dark arts. In Draco's case, that meant becoming a death eater. This tradition ran back thoughout the ages with his family, but Draco didn't want that. He didn't want to be death eater and he certainly didn't want to devote his life to working with Voldemort. Voldemort had caused Draco so much pain and grief that he in no way would ever work for him. Draco would die before turning over to his father's side and he had a bad feeling that he might never return to Hogwarts again.

* * * * * * *

Hermione Granger had finished packing her things and saying her good-byes. She was about ready to leave Hogwarts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hermione," said Professor Snape. "May I have a word with you?" 

"Okay," Hermione said wondering what Snape had to say. She followed him in a classroom and them all of a sudden she felt something hit her over her head and everything went black. 

The End (for now)

Ok well that was the opening chapter to my story, Draco's Angel. It's not romance yet, but don't worry, it will be as the series goes on. The story is mainly about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger in their seventh year at Hogwarts and what they have to go through together. If I get enough reviews I'll continue the series but if I only get a couple, it won't be continued. Please review because that means a lot to me to see that people actually like my stories. In my other series, Harry Potter and the Evil Twin, I've only gotten a couple reviews. I'm still writing it but if I had more reviews, I would have more inspiration and I could get the chapters out quicker. Thanks for reading my story. Until next time,

~*~Cyber Gal~*~


	2. A Rude Awakening

* Draco's Angel *

* Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening *

* By Cyber Gal *

It was a dark and stormy morning as Hermione Granger awoke, only to find herself lying on a stiff cot inside a tiny dungeon cell. Her head ached terribly as she tried to recall what had happened earlier, but everything was foggy. As her brain cleared a little, she strangely remembered being at Hogwarts and then getting ready to go home for Christmas break. 

As she got up of her little cot and walked over to the bars of the dungeon cell, she noticed she was inside a very small room. All around her were tools that she guessed were used for torture. Hermione shuddered as she thought of what may happen to her. She walked back down to her cot and sat down. There was a sudden noise coming from outside the dungeon. Hermione looked up and saw two cloaked figures climbing down the spiral staircase. 

"Who's the new one?" one of the two men asked. 

"She's that smart girl that Voldemort wanted," the other man grunted as he hit his partner over the head. "Do you remember anything?" The man looked down at Hermione. "Well, well, well. If you're such a brain then I guess you'll be able to find a way out. Huh?" The two men sniggered. "But I wouldn't try to hard little missy. It's nearly impossible to get out of the Malfoy mansion." The men laughed again and walked off. 

Malfoy mansion? Hermione asked herself. Oh God, Hermione sighed. I'm at Malfoy's house. This was the last place Hermione wanted to be, Knowing Draco Malfoy, he'd show to mercy towards her. Especially her of all people. Hermione could feel her throat go dry and the tears swelled up in her eyes. She had no idea of what was going to happen to her, and mostly, she didn't really want to know. Hermione curled up in a ball in a corner of the room and cried herself back to sleep.

* * * * * * *

Draco Malfoy sighed as he stepped through the large oak front doors that lead into the Malfoy Mansion. To Draco, it was like taking a step into hell. He was dreading what was going to happen in three day…his birthday. For most people, they look forward to their birthdays. Bit for Draco, it was the total opposite. His birthday meant becoming a death eater.

Draco didn't want that at all. He despised his father and Voldemort and wanted absolutely nothing to do with them. But, sadly enough, he knew it was going to happen. It was after all the family prophecy, and there was nothing Draco could do to change it. He had thought of running away many times. But it was worthless because Voldemort always had a way of tracking people down sooner or later. 

As Draco swept through the large hallway and into one of the many living rooms of the Malfoy mansion, he saw his mother sitting on one of the armchairs. For the time being, his spirits lifted.

"Draco," Narcissa Malfoy called out to her son wrapping him in a big hug, which Draco gladly returned. 

Draco hadn't felt a hug like this in a long time. Sure he had been hugged before many times but it wasn't the same as the genuine touch of his mother. In fact, Draco had nearly dated all of the girls in his year. But Draco knew he had never really loved any of them and he knew the only reason they went out with him was because he had become quite good looking. At school Draco was followed around by girls all wishing to date him. 

When Narcissa finally let go of her son, she stood back in awe at how grown and handsome he had become.

"Draco," she said smiling at her son. "My, have you grown!"

"Thanks mum," he said returning the smile. 

"How's school?" she asked returning to her seat on the armchair.

"Well you know, the usual," Draco replied sitting down across from her.

"Any lady in your life?" Narcissa asked laughing to herself as she saw her son blush.

"Well, just Pansy again. She just can't stand to be away from me," Draco said still blushing.

"Oh," Narcissa replied teasing her son. "I see. Just another groupie, huh?" Draco laughed.

"Exactly." He was about to say something else when Lucius Malfoy walked into the room breaking the momentary happiness. 

"Draco," he said sternly. "I need to see you in my office."

"Yes sir," Draco replied no longer smiling. He got up and followed his father down a long hallway, past many doors, and into a tiny office. There was foul smell in the air and Draco what was coming. 

"I would like you to meet someone," Lucius said in an evil tone pointing towards a large armchair that was facing the fire. Draco could not see the person face, but he already know who it was.

"Ah, if it isn't young Draco," the icy voice said making the hair on Draco's body stand on ends. "It's a pleasure to meet you and I'm very appreciative that you will soon be joining my side." Draco gulped. "In three Day's time you shall become one of my death eaters and I am very glad to have you on my side. I have great plans for you, great plans indeed. You and many others you're age and younger are going to step forward a join over onto my side. Sooner or later they'll realize the power of Lord Voldemort is stronger then any power of the light side." The voice laughed an evil laugh that sent chills through Draco's body making him shiver all over. "Come hear," it said to Draco. But Draco couldn't move. He was rooted to his spot in fear. "I said come here!" the voice said again in an angry tone. Draco wanted to move, but he couldn't. He couldn't face that hideous creature that was going to ruin his life. "Crucio!" it yelled and Draco fell to the floor screaming in pain. 

Draco was used to his father saying this all the time but the spell coming from Lord Voldemort felt 100 time more powerful. Draco had never felt anything like that in his life. He lay there on the floor, his body still aching with pain. Draco's father looked down on his, giving him a look of such loathing that Draco had to look away. It was bad enough that Lucius beat his son but you would think that if someone else did it, he would be angry. But not with Lucius Malfoy. Lord Voldemort was his master and he would let him kill Draco if he wanted to. 

"How did that feel Draco?" Voldemort asked. "Disobey me again, and I'll gladly give you some more. Now get up!" This time Draco got to his feet slowly and walked to the front of the arm chair. What he saw made him want to scream, but he held it in and stared down at the monster with hateful eyes. "Very good, Draco. Get mad, really mad. You'll need it." Just then there was a knock on the door and in came two men carrying something large.

"WE have the girl you wanted master," one of the men said.

"Very good," Voldemort replied. "Put her down." The two men did so and left the room. As Granger? Draco thought as he got a good look of her. What is she doing hear? "Well to answer your question Draco," Voldemort said. Draco had forgotten Voldemort could read minds. "I have a great plan involving the two of you. Lucius bring me the girl." 

He nodded and walked over to where Hermione was sitting. He reached down and grabbed her firmly around the waist bringing here to where Lord Voldemort was standing. As Draco got a closer look at her, he noticed she was crying hysterically and had a look of pure terror on her face. 

"Don't worry Miss Granger. I don't plan to hurt you. In fact it's the total opposite. I've noticed over the years that you have become one of the smartest students to enter Hogwarts. And since you're so smart, you must come from good genes. If you were to have a child, that child would take after you making it very smart. Now if I want to have a child to take my place, just a smart one isn't going to do. I also need it to be brave and athletic. And it also wouldn't help if that person were also interested in the dark arts. Now that's where you come in Draco," Voldemort finished giving a wicked smile at the two of them. It suddenly occurred to Draco what Voldemort was planning on doing. As Draco peered over at Hermione, he noticed she had gotten the drift to. "By the looks on your faces, I think you both understand what I'm going to do. And yes, it's going to happen whether you want it to or not. You both are going to give me a child that will take over my place and finally conquer the light side for good!"

"No," Hermione let out a weak whimper as she tried to escape. But Lucius ha a good grip on her and held on tight.

"Now Lucius, escort Miss Granger back to her dungeon cell accompanied by Mister Malfoy. The two of them should get to know each other." As Lucius dragged them from the room, Draco caught one last glimpse of Voldemort lying back in his chair laughing hysterically. 

The End (until the next story)

So how was this chapter? What do you think so far on my story? In the next chapter Hermione and Draco will be locked up in a cell together with nothing to do. You'll see some other characters involved and some other stuff is going to happen. This story is dedicated to my fourteen reviewers. Thanks so much for reviewing! If you're reading this story now, please review. If you don't feel like writing a lot just say Good or More or anything else you would like to say. I really appreciate the people who take time to write a long review. When people tell me what they think about my story, it makes me write faster. So if you want the next chapter to come out sooner, PLEASE REVIEW! That's all for now and I hope you like this story,

~*~Cyber Gal~*~`


	3. The Escape

* Draco's Angel *

* Chapter 3: The Escape *

* By Cyber Gal *

"You can't keep me prisoner on my own house!" Draco screamed banging his hands against the dungeon bars until they ached. He knew doing this was useless, but he had to get all his anger out. More then ever he despised his father and Voldemort and all Draco wanted to do was to get his hands on them. They're all fucking crazy, Draco though. He couldn't believe they were actually going to go through with this. Again he banged on the bars with his fists so hardly his hands started to bleed. 

"You know that's not going to help Malfoy," Hermione said a mean but slightly scared voice. As Draco sneered back at her, he noticed her tear streaked face. Although he loathed her even more then Potter, he felt the tinniest but of pity for her. Draco knew all along that Voldemort would end up ruining his life but Hermione, on the other hand, had never expected this. 

Hermione sighed deeply and put her head in her hands. This was all too much for her to handle. If Voldemort was really serious, which she knew he was, she would end up being the mother of the new Lord Voldemort. And unfortunate for Hermione, Draco Malfoy, the person she hated more then anyone, was to be the father. She could feel the tears swell up in her eyes again as he let out a quiet whimper. Draco looked up at her again and noticed her shivering. 

"Here, take this," Draco said giving Hermione his jacket which she gladly excepted. Underneath he only had a T-shirt, but he figured she needed it more then him. Draco was cold now, but he was used to the cold climate, since the rest of the Malfoy Manor was never exactly warm. 

"Thanks," Hermione said putting on the jacket. For some reason, Hermione couldn't help feeling pleased that Draco had given her his jacket. The thought surprised her, so she quickly pushed it out of her mind. She did, after all, despise Malfoy. 

A while had passed as the two sat in silence. When Hermione looked up again she noticed Draco was shivering with goose bumps running all the way up his arms. There was something in the back of her mind that was bothering her and she had to urge to ask. 

"Malfoy were you in on this little plan of Lord Voldemort's?" She asked but to her surprise, he laughed. 

"Granger," Draco replied after he had calmed down. "You honestly think that I would persuade Voldemort and my father to bring you here, lock us in a dungeon, and have us produce a child that will founder his next generation?"

"Well no, but after everything you say in school it sounds as if you work for Voldemort," Hermione replied. Draco just sighed.

"I only say that kind of things in school to live up to the reputation that everyone else has made for me," Draco answered. "On the matter of Voldemort, all I can say is that I hate the guy for he has made my life a living hell." Hermione felt bad for bringing up that subject. As she looked into Draco's blue eyes, she saw how deep and sad they looked. 

As the hours dwindled by, night fell upon the Malfoy Manor. And unfortunately for the two people locked up in the dungeon, it only got colder. Draco Malfoy had never felt so cold in his life. His lips had turned blue and he couldn't feel his nose or ears. But he would rather freeze to death then follow on with Voldemort's plans. 

"Draco," Hermione said realizing that his skin was starting to turn blue. "You can either stay over there and wait until you freeze to death or come over here and be a little bit warmer then you are now." Draco got up quickly and sat down next to Hermione, willing to do anything for warmth. He slid over closer to Hermione, eager to feel warm again. 

As Draco settled down, he started to realize how tired he actually was. He laid his head against the cold dungeon wall, leaving his mind to whatever dreams may come. On the other hand, Hermione was the total opposite. She wasn't tired at all, but instead wide-awake and aware of her surroundings. Every little noise made her jump. Hermione was surprised at how she was acting. She was expecting herself to be hysterically crying, but then again, the shock really hadn't hit her yet. 

Trying to let sleep overcome her, Hermione laid her head back against the wall, but she couldn't get comfortable. She looked over at Draco, jealously wishing she could fall asleep anywhere like him. Looking at him sleeping made her smile. He looked so innocent, which was the total opposite while he was awake. Not finding anyway to feel comfortable, Hermione ended up laying her head on Draco's muscular shoulder. And, at last, she finally drifted off to sleep. 

* * * * * * *

"Albus, what is so important that you had to wake me up at three in the morning?" Professor Snape questioned angrily.

"Serveus, this is a very important matter," Dumbledore answered surprised at Snape's ruddiness.

"Hermione has gone missing," Professor McGonagall piped up looking worried.

"What happened?" Snape asked puzzled.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Dumbledore answered taking control again. "Her parents just phoned me saying she never came home."

"Do you think its…Voldemort?" McGonagall asked.

"No, I wouldn't go that far," Snape butted in. "I mean, Voldemort is going to extreme measures here. The girl could have just ran away."

"Hermione is not the type of girl to run away," McGonagall raised her voice at Snape.

"Quiet down the two of you," Dumbledore said calmly. "Before we jump to any conclusions, we have to get all out facts in order. I know someone who can help."

* * * * * * *

"Did you sleep well?" Draco asked sarcastically when Hermione finally awoke from her sleep. She grunted. "Well I suppose falling asleep on my shoulder gave you a very uneasy sleep." 

"Yes, very uneasy," Hermione answered mimicking his tone of voice. But actually, it was the total opposite. Sleeping on Draco's shoulder gave her a feeling of protection and security. 

"Anyway," Draco said lowering his voice to a whisper. "I have a plan to get _us_ out of here. It'll work, but you need to follow my orders. Are you following me?" She nodded. "Good. First I'm going to demand to see my father. When the guard comes to open the door, I'm going to kick him in, well you know. Then, I want you to run out grab the guy's wand. Get it?" Hermione nodded again. "I'm not sure how many people are going to be down here, but we'll have to improvise from there on."

About an hour had passed until three of the death eaters finally came down into the dungeon carrying a tray of food. Once they had put the food down and were about to leave, Draco spoke up. 

"I demand to see my father this second," he said with a stern voice. The three death eaters stared at each other.

"Well, I suppose that will be alright," one of them said reaching into his pocket for the keys. As he was doing this, Draco sent a glance over to Hermione. It was time to see if their plan was going to work. 

Just as the door was opened, Draco sprung up from where he was sitting and kicked the guy hard sending him flying across the room. Unfortunately for Draco, the second death eater was much stronger then the first. He grabbed Draco with all his mite and threw him against the dungeon bars. Hermione did what she was told, and grabbed the first guys wand quickly. She aimed it at the third guy and yelled "Stupify!" 

Draco had the wind knocked out of him, but it was nothing more then what he used to it. Getting up, he punched the second death eater hard in the stomach. But the death eater wasn't affected by it. He reached for his wand and yelled "Crucio!" Draco fell to the floor stunned with pain. Just as the second death eater was about to enclose on Draco, he heard a voice from behind him yell "Stupify" and the man fell the floor with a thump. 

"Draco are you okay?" Hermione asked running over to him. 

"I'm fine," Draco muttered clutching his side and trying to stand up. His arm had a big gash in it, but he didn't seem to notice. 

"You're bleeding. Here, let me help." Hermione walked over to one the unconscious death eaters and ripped off a piece from their robe. Walking back to Draco, she remembered the men's wands and picked them up. She muttered a spell under her breath to stop the blood. The spell worked pretty well, but since it was not her wand, it wouldn't have the same effects. "Well, now what are we going to do?"

"It's useless to use the doors leading from the staircase because there are probably tons of death eaters in my house so the only other way to get out is to find a secret passageway. And, if I know my house any better, there are tons of secret passages everywhere," Draco finished getting up. "Just look for a loose brick or something out of the ordinary. After fifteen minutes off searching Draco finally discovered a passageway under the staircase.

"Do you know where this leads do?" Hermione asked.

"No," he answered with the dangerous look in his eyes.

"Well we don't know what down there. It could be dangerous!" 

"True, but hey, I live for danger," Draco gave her a wiry smile and disappeared into the blackness.

The End (for now)

Well what do you think of this story? Will Hermione and Draco get out of the Malfoy Manor alive of will the be doomed to spend all eternity locked up inside it's walls. (I'm making that sound a little over exaggerated there but hey, it makes the story sound good) Anyway, I just saw the movie Here On Earth and it gave be some good ideas on the whole forbidden love thing. (by the way that movie was really cute and it doesn't help that they guys in it was hot) This story has the Romeo and Juliet plot sort of going but don't worry Draco and Herm aren't going to die in the end. I know this story isn't really romance yet, but there will be tons of that later on. I'm sorry that I took a little longer to update but, as most every body else is, I have been very busy. I'll try to get two chapters out during Easter break since my school has little over a week off. I was going to make this story a four part series, but I don't think it will turn out that way. What do you guys think? Should I make it longer of keep it short? I'd love to hear what the readers think. If you would like any particular to happen, just tell me when you review. AND PLEASE review. I love it when people review cause then I know that you like of dislike the story. You don't even have to take a long time to review. Just type in you name and good story. That's takes about 10 seconds total. Well anyway thanks to my 21 reviewers. You people are why I continue writing. Thanks again,

~*~Cyber Gal~*~


	4. Not In My Wildest Dreams

* Draco's Angel *

* Chapter 4: Not In My Wildest Dreams *

* By Cyber Gal *

"Draco Malfoy, where are you?" Hermione yelled through the darkness of the tunnel.

"Lumos," Draco muttered as a dim light lit up the tunnel. It wasn't a lot of light, if he had had his own wand there would have been more light, but it was enough to see by. "Hermione get up. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"I'm tired. We've been walking forever."

"More like a half an hour. It's no wonder that you don't play sports," Draco replied.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't work out everyday like you do," Hermione shot back sarcastically. 

"Women," Draco muttered under his breath as he walked towards her. Before Hermione knew it, she was being lifted up and thrown over Draco's shoulder.

"Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked. "Put me down this instant!" Draco just laughed and continued on his way. "I mean it! Just because you're bigger and stronger doesn't mean you can go around taking control over helpless victims!"

"Helpless?" Draco asked. "Oh, is that what you are? Believe me Hermione, if you were helpless I would do a lot more then—" 

"WHAT?!" Hermione screamed outraged and started to bang her fists against Draco's back.

"Ow, Hermione. I didn't mean it dirty. I just meant…oh, never mind. Never in my wildest dreams would I choose you, of all people, to…take advantage off."

"Then put me down!" Hermione yelled.

"Tactics, tactics, my dear Hermione. If I were to put you down, you would only be a distraction. If you were a distraction, then it would take more time to get out of this tunnel. If it takes more time to get out of this tunnel, my father is more likely to find out we escaped and block all the exits of the Malfoy Manor."

"I get it Malfoy. There's no need to use any more of your anstounding wit," Hermione replied mimicking his sarcastic tone. "Just put me down, and I promise to keep up with your pace, ok?" Getting tired of her constant whining, Draco finally gave in and let her down.

"Happy?" She nodded. "Good. Now lets go."

"It'll be all perfectly well if we get out of here alive, but what do you plan on doing next?" Hermione asked. Draco paused. He didn't really have a plan. 

"Well, to go back to Hogwarts I suppose," He answered. 

"And how do you plan on getting there?" 

"My house isn't that far from the nearest town, so we can go there and you can get a ride to where ever you want to go."

"Fine with me." Hermione said. The two continued throught the tunnel in silence until the came upon a large wooden door. But as Draco tried to door knob, it didn't seem to budge. 

"Oh great," Hermione sighed. "We came all this way and then we can't even open up the door." 

"Hermione stop whinning and help me push," Draco replied cooly. Hermione sighed again. "On the count of three, push as hard as you can. One, two, three!" With all his mite, Draco whammed his shoulder into the door as hard as he could. It moved instantly, sending Hermione flying on top of Draco. "Hermione I didn't know you felt that way about me," Draco replied sarcastically warpping his arms around her waist.

"Yuck Malfoy, get off," Hermione cried desperately trying to to escape from Draco's firm grasp. 

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Draco asked letting her go. Hermione sighed again and gave him a dirty look. 

"Malfoy where are we? You said this tunnel would lead us ut of your house," Hermione asked disappointed the tunnel hadn't led them outside. Draco looked around curiously. This looks familiar, Draco thought to himself. 

"Draco?" came a voice. 

"Mother?"

"Draco, honey. What are you doing up in here?" Narcissa Malfoy asked her son. 

"Mother, please. I need you to help me," Draco pleaded with his mother. "Father locked me up, I mean locked us up. Mother meat Hermione Granger." Narcissa half smiled. Obviously she had heard about Hermione before. "He's gone crazy. I mean he's really gone crazy. This whole Voldemort thing is out of hand. I need you to help us get out mother," Draco continued sincerely. Narcissa paused for a moment, thinking out the situation. 

"Yes Draco. I'll help you. I know of a passage way that leads out of the Manor," Narcissa said leading them through a long hallway. "I've used it many times." There was a look of amusment that flasshed across her worn face. When the hallway ended, the three came upon a large statue. Narcissa muttered something unfamiliar and instantly the statue disappeared leaving a large hole in its place. "This will lead you out into the wood running along side the Malfoy Manor. Draco please be careful."

"I will mum," Draco said giving his mother a kiss. "Thanks again." Draco returned to Hermione. "After you," he said giving her fake smile. Hermione ignored this a stepped into the hole. Draco returned to his mother. "You'll be okay, right?"

"Yes. I'll be fine," Narcissa answered and laughed self consiciously.

"Narcissa," came a voice from out of the darkness of the hallway. "What are you doing up here?"

"Draco go quickly," Narcisssa whispered to her son. "Nothing Lucius. I'll be right there in a minute," she said nervously. Narcissa returned back to Draco, trying to cover up the hole.

"Be careful mother," Draco said and slipped into the dark hole. 

"Lucius," Narcissa said returning to her husband. "I wasn't expecting you." Lucius stared back at her with his cold blue eyes, searching her.

"You don't sound truthful, Narcissa. You wouldn't be lying to me, would you? You know how I despise people who lie," Lucius said, an evil grin appearing on his face.

"No, of course not. I would never lie to you," Narcissa replied trying to sound honest.

"Are you hiding something Narcissa?" Lucius said stepping closer to her. She let out a soft whimper as Lucius grambed her wrist and held it tightly. "What's behind you back?"

"Nothing," Narcissa mumbled barely audible.

"I think I'll see for myself," Lucius said shoving her out of his way. As he saw the hole on the ground, Lucius had to stop for a second and control his anger. "Were yout trying to escape Narcissa?"

"No," she mumbled.

"No? Then what were you doing?" Lucius screamed at her taking his hand and positioning it tightly around her neck. Narcissa let out a cry as tears dripped down her face. "Tell me now or I'll make sure to kill you and that precious little bastard son of yours."

"No!" Narcissa cried falling to the ground. "I'll tell you. Just please don't kill Draco." There was a slight pause and then Narcissa continued. "I…I helped Draco and the girl Hermione escape."

"You good for nothing little bitch!" Lucius screamed getting angrier by the second. "Narcissa, you have disobeyed me too many times. I think I may have to do something about this."

* * * * * * *

"Malfoy, where are you going?" Hermione asked as Draco started walking back to where they had came from. Draco turned around. Hermione noticed he looked very worried.

"I just have a bad feeling," he mumbled and continued to walk in the opposite direction. 

"Boys," Hermione said under her breath and followed him. When the reached the tunnel opening, Hermione spoke up. "Draco what happens if your father is up there. You're going to get us killed." Draco ignored her and opened up the latch that led into the Malfoy Manor. As Draco climbed up, the sight he saw made his heart skip a beat.

The End (until the next chapter)

Well personally I don't like this chapter very much. I hope it's not too boring and that you people will continue reading. I'm also sorry if you hate cliffhangers because I use them a lot. Anyway, I'm very happy with the people that reviewed. Thanks a lot guys, it really means a lot to me. And for the people that didn't review, that's okay too but I'd really appreciate if you would take ten seconds and write a short review because that's how I know if people like my stories or not. In the next chapter the D/Hr romance will finally start and, sadly, a character will leave us for good. ::sniffle, sniffle:: I'm sorry but I had to do it. Also in the next chapters, appearances will be made by Sirius Black, and Remus Lupon. **Here's a hint** From the first chapter I mentioned a woman substitute and how someone had kidnapped Snape. **REMEMBER THAT** It's a key to the ending of this story. Oh, but don't worry. I plan on making this series longer. Anyway, I won't bore you anymore. So until the next chapter,

~Cyber Gal~


	5. For The First Time

* Draco's Angel *

* Chapter 5: For The First Time *

* By Cyber Gal *

Draco Malfoy found himself downing in a river of ice cold water. Usually he was a good swimmer, but the water stung through his body like ice and he couldn't move. He was sinking farther and farther into the murky deepness. Draco kept trying to swim to the top, but it seemed miles and miles above him. Everything was dark now, and he couldn't see a thing. 

"Draco," came a soothing voice from out of the icy deepness of the water. He felt a hand on his shoulder and then suddenly he woke up. "Draco, are you okay?" Hermione asked sitting down next to him. Draco barley heard her. His mind was dizzy and he felt like he was going to pass out again. Dead, he thought. My mother's really dead. Draco couldn't believe it, nor did he want to for that matter. But on top of all his sadness, Draco felt angry. He was angry with himself for asking his mother to help him. Draco knew that if she were ever caught, Lucius would kill her. But mostly, be was angry with his father. He knew he did this, it couldn't have been anyone else. Never before had Draco felt so much anger towards someone, not even towards Potter. He clenched his fists tightly as tears began to swell up in his eyes. Draco let out a quiet sob and let his head fall into his hands.

"Shhhh, Draco. It's okay," Hermione said awkwardly putting a hand around his muscular shoulder. There was an awkward silence among the two.

"I vow to avenge my mother's death by killing that bastard of a father," Draco said angrily clenching his fists tighter. Hermione could feel the tension rising and decided she better say something to calm him down.

"Draco from what you said about your father, it sounds like your mother was constantly living in fear. And if that's true, maybe she's happier now that she's away from him for good," Hermione said trying to act compassionate. 

"Maybe, but he didn't have to kill her," Draco sobbed looking up at Hermione with a tear streaked face. "It's my fault she's dead."

"No it's not Draco. Your mother wanted to help you. She wouldn't have wanted your father to keep you locked up in a dungeon," Hermione replied. 

"All her life, she's been punished for trying to save me. If I hadn't been born, she and everyone else would have been better off," Draco said softly.

"Draco don't say that. You really don't mean that," Hermione said pulling him closer and into her embrace. Shocked, Draco returned the hug burying his face in Hermione's shoulder. It felt strange to him; no one had ever given him a true hug like that before. 

The hug was strange to Hermione, too. She would have never imagined giving Draco Malfoy, of all people, a hug. But now she was, and she actually liked it. In his arms she found comfort. On top of everything that had happened, that moment she felt safe and protected from the rest of the world. It was a while later when the two finally broke apart. Draco looked up at Hermione.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Draco Malfoy, that is he first time I have ever heard you say thanks," Hermione said shocked. Draco laughed. 

"Yeah, well," Draco said surprised. "Thanks never really fit my reputation."

"You can say that again," Hermione replied and looked back up at Draco. "Are you really as bad as everyone makes you out to be?"

"I don't know, really. What does everyone want me to be?" Draco questioned. Cautiously, Hermione took Draco's hand in hers.

"Yourself," she answered and smiled at him. 

"Myself?" Draco sighed. "I haven't been myself in a long time. I don't think I'd know how to act."

"Well I bet you're not like the bad boy you try to act like," Hermione added. Draco sighed and fell backwards onto the green grass. As he looked around he saw he was lying in the middle of deep forest. Trees surrounded the clearing where he was lying. There was a little light shining through, and Draco knew it was probably late out. 

He felt strange. Everything felt different. At one moment Hermione Granger hated him and his mother was alive, and at the next, Hermione was being nice to him and his mother was dead. Draco sighed again and looked back up at Hermione. But this time, he saw in a different way. He had never really noticed how much she had changed over the years from the 11-year-old big-tooth bookworm to the 17-year-old beautiful mature teenager she had become.

Hermione felt the same way. She couldn't believe Draco Malfoy was being nice to her. Everything was so strange. Hermione didn't know was going to happen to the two of them, but at the moment, she didn't care. Right now, she wanted to be in Draco's arms again. She wanted to feel the comfort and the security she had felt before. It was weird, but she felt this liking towards Draco. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Awkwardly, Hermione leaned forward again, and pulled Draco to her chest. Draco pulled her closer, and the two sat there in silence, neither one wanting to let go.

Finally, night feel upon the forest where the two sat. Hermione eventually laid down and fell asleep, absorbed in her thoughts of what was to come. Draco, on the other hand was restless. Many different thoughts flooded his mind and he couldn't find sleep. He felt differently about Hermione now. And for the first time, he realized he was in love.

The End (until the next chapter)

Well guys, what happened to the reviews? I only got 2! That's why this chapter is shorter then the others because nobody reviewed. I'm really upset now!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, how was this chapter. I should go back and see how many times I used the word strange. I bet I used it a lot. Anyway here comes the romance. Not much, more will come later but that was a start. I'm sorry that Narcissa had to die. I didn't want her too, but that's how I got into the romance part. So, what's going to happen next? Let me see, well Hermi and Draco will go back to Hogwarts in a little bit and we'll see some characters from the Marauder's generation appear soon. Also maybe even a vision of Draco Malfoy wearing a leopard print thong? In a lot of series they have Draco wearing leather pants, but I didn't want to copy. My friend suggested this to me. What do you think? Ok Got any suggestions or want anything to happen? Please tell me. I love to here what you think. Oh yeah and I made a little mistake with the color of Draco's eyes but this is fan fiction, so his eyes are going to stay blue, not gray. I picture Draco with blue eyes, not gray.

I was watching Romeo and Juliet (you know the one with Leonardo Dicaprio, it was on ABC on Saturday) and that gave me some more good ideas. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! Please review! I'm down on my knees begging you! Ok, I'm babbling on about nothing now so I might as well stop. Till next time,

~*~Cyber Gal~*~


	6. A Light At The End Of The Tunnel

* Draco's Angel *

* Chapter 6: A Light At The End Of The Tunnel *

*By Cyber Gal *

Draco Malfoy awoke the next morning to the sound of bushes rattling. For a moment he forgot about the bushes and focused on his surroundings. His head was pounding and it felt as if it were going to split open. He thoughts on last night were mostly blurred but the same picture kept appearing in his mind. Draco saw his mother's lifeless body sprawled on the floor, her eyes blank and emotionless. Mostly, he remembered how cold she felt. He would never forget the icy feel of her fingertips as he touched her motionless hand. 

Draco shivered. He felt very cold, not just cold on the inside, but cold all over and inside of him. Draco suddenly stiffened up, trying not to feel grief as the bushes rattled again. If it was anything his father ever taught him, it was not to feel grief or sadness. He had been taught that grief and sadness lead to pain, and pain leads weakness. Weakness was something that Draco's father would never have. 

There was another loud rustling noise coming from the bushes. As Draco leaned forward, he saw two eyes staring back at him. But before Draco could react, a figure emerged from the bushes and lunged at Draco. Having to surprise attack advantage, the future shoved Draco, hard, against a nearby rock. It jumped on top of him and pinned Draco to the rock, sending shooting pain all through his body. 

"What the fuck?" Draco screamed trying to move out of the things grasp. But it was useless since the creature was much stronger then Draco. All the noise that was going on suddenly awoke Hermione from her sleep.

"Draco! What the…Sirius?" Hermione asked confused. "Sirius what are you doing?"

"Well I'm trying to save you're life if you don't mind," Sirius replied. He returned his attention back to Draco and pointed his wand at Draco's heart. "What the hell do you think you're doing. I knew we couldn't trust you and your family. But Dumbledore wouldn't listen."

"Fuck you," Draco hissed glaring up at Sirius. Sirius just shoved him harder into the rock sending more pain shooting through Draco's body. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You didn't do anything wrong?" Sirius repeated him sarcastically. "Well kidnapping Hermione and bringing her as a prisoner to your wretched house fits under my category as wrong."

"Sirius," Hermione tied to explain. "Draco didn't do anything wrong. If anything, he rescued me, not you,"

"What?" Sirius asked baffled. 

"It was Lucius Malfoy who kidnapped me and locked Draco and I up in his dungeon. He's working for Voldemort," Hermione explained again.

"Hermione they must have you under some sort of spell," Sirius continued not letting go of his firm grip on Draco. This is the Malfoy's we are talking about here. They're known for supporting the Dark Lord. He's probably working right along side his father and Voldemort!"

"I hate when people talk about me like I'm not here!" Draco yelled up at the two of them. "And I am not working for Voldemort. The guy's totally crazy."

"See Sirius," Hermione said folding her arms across her chest.

"Hermione," Sirius said getting annoyed at her stubbornness. "Can't you see he's lying! I mean look at those little beady eyes. I've learned that you can't trust people with eyes like that. They're just like Wormtail's and look how he turned out!"

"I do not have beady eyes!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs. "Why are you comparing me to Wormtail!?" 

"Sirius I am not under a spell and Draco is not working for Voldmeort. Sure he can be a little evil, mean hearted, cruel-"

"Hermione!" Draco interrupted her.

"Sorry," she replied. "Sirius you have to trust me on his one."

"I'm sorry Hermione but I'm taking any chances. Stupefy!" Sirius yelled and Draco fell limp against the rock. He carelessly threw Draco over his shoulder, took his wand, and returned back to Hermione. "Hermione don't get all angry at me. Just think what you would do if you were in my place." Hermione scowled at him and folded her arms across her chest. Sirius sighed and started walking back the familiar path to their tents with Hermione behind him.

* * * * * * *

"Ah, Lucius. It's a pleasure to see you," Lord Voldmeort said sounding pleased. "How are the children?"

"Um, well you see master…"

"Very good. I think now would be a good time to bring them up to me."

"Master," Lucius hesitated. "They escaped."

"What?" Voldemort yelled slamming his fist down and jumping up from the table. He grabbed the front of Lucius's cloak and yanked him up into the air. 

"They, they got away. My, my wife. She helped them. It wasn't my fault master!" Lucius stammered. 

"Wasn't your fault?" Voldmeort laughed. "I thought I could trust you with my plans, but no. I was wrong. You're just like the rest Lucius, and now you most suffer." Voldemort dropped the trembling Lucius to the floor and returned to his desk. "But I think I've got a better plan now. Yes a better one indeed. Unfortunately for you, Lucius, you messed up twice. You were supposed to make Draco weak, weak enough that I would be able to control him." Lucius gulped. For once he was actually scarred. Voldemort was known for torturing those who disobeyed him. "But yet, he's not weak Lucius. In fact, he's got a very strong will and he's able to over come all of this. You screwed up again Lucius! AGAIN!" There was a silence in the room. "But luckily," Voldemort continued. "I've got a better plan." Voldemort took a piece of parchment from his desk and started to write something on it. Lucius couldn't see what was being written, but it looked like a lettter. When Voldmeort was finished, he folded the letter in half, and wrote something on the front. "Here Lucius," Voldemort said handing the letter over to him. "I've got a real easy job for you. Please go down the owlery and send this to Maria Silver." Lucius nodded and took the letter. "Oh, and Lucius," Voldemort added when Lucius was at the door. "Don't mess up."

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Oh thank god you're all right," came the voice of Professor Lupin. He ran up to Sirius and Hermione and grabbed them both in a giant hug. "I thought something might have happen to you."

"No, fortunately I'm fine," Hermione replied giving Lupin a smile. "Sirius didn't tell me you were here."

"Well with all you're constant bickering, I didn't get a chance," Sirius answered.

"Bickering? Why, what's wrong?" Lupin asked worried. "And Sirius, who is that?" Lupin asked pointing to the body of a boy Sirius had over his shoulder.

"It's Draco," Hermione explained scowling some more at Sirius. "Sirius stunned him because he's a good for nothing little-"

"It's all very simple Remus. Hermione has been put under the Imperius Curse and Draco here, was in on it. The real Hermione would have had more sense to believe that the son of Lucius Malfoy is on our side."

"I'm fine! Sirius quit being an ass!" Hermione yelled at him.

"All right you two. Calm down. I believe you Hermione, but we can't take any chances. You know that. So Sirus, we have an extra tent, you can put Draco there - Hermione don't look at me like that. I won't give into you." Remus said strictly. "I know you're going to be mad at the both of us but if you were under a spell, just think of what could happen." Hermione sighed.

"Alright. Ut when you finally figure out that I'm not under a spell, you're both going to owe me big apologies.

"If that's the case, then yes. Sirius and I will apologize. But for now, we have to lock him up.

"Well I'll let you two chat while I go and lock Draco up, ok?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded.

"Anyway Hermione. I need to know what happened while you were inside the house. This is very important. We need to know everything."

When the three had finally settled down, it was late at night. Hermione was inside her tent, lying on her bed, but she couldn't go to sleep. She looked around to the room. It looked similar to the tent she had slept in while her, Harry, and the Weasley's were at the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione had been camping in tents before, but she enjoyed wizarding tents much more. Inside they were just like miniature house with furniture or anything that you would want to bring. 

Hermione had the sudden urge to go check on Draco. She felt really bad about what had happened and that he had been falsely accused. Quietly, she got up and opened the door leading out side. Remus and Sirius had gone into their own tents, and Hermione could here their snores. On the far edge of the clearing was the small tent that was Draco's 

"Draco?" Hermione asked stepping inside and letting the door shut behind her. This tent had only one room and was very dark. There was a bed in the corner of the room, and she could she Draco lying on top of it. 

"What do you want?" He mumbled. His was lying on his stomach with his head buried into the pillow. 

"Draco," Hermione said again placing a hand on his back.

"Ow, don't touch there. My back is killing me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione replied snatching her hand away. "I mean I'm not sorry for that, but for everything. Sirius is being an asshole and I don't know why. I know you're innescent but they don't believe me." Draco sat up wincing a bit at first.

"Don't apologixe. I hate apologies."

"I'm sorry - wait, never mind. I just wanted to say thanks. Without you, we'd still be locked up in that dungeon and Voldmeort would have won. In a way, you saved my life," Hermione replied quietly.

"Please stop," Draco answered. "Don't say that because I know you don't mean it."

"Yes I do. You have no write to tell me what to say or what not to say!"

"Just don't, okay Hermione?  
"No you hear me out. I'm sorry Draco. I'm sorry that you're father wrecked you life by getting involved with Voldemort. I'm sorry that your mother died and I'm sorry that you're father was so cruel to her. I'm sorry that you couldn't have had as good as life as everyone else because that's what you deserve. Draco, you can be mean and cruel sometimes, but I know somewhere you have a heart. Don't deny it Malfoy because you do. Why can't you always act the way like you did last night. I liked being with you last night Draco, I really did. You're good to talk to when you cut all the obnoxious crap. I'm sorry that you don't act that way more because then I could have gotten to know you better. I'm sorry that I ever used to pick on you and lastly, I'm sorry that you're locked up in this tent!" Hermione sighed It was good to get that off her chest. She was sitting on the side of his bed nervously awaiting for him to say something.

"I'm speechless," Draco replied after several minutes.

"Yeah, for once," Hermione added half-smiling. "I don't know what's going to happen from here on in Draco. I fact, I'm totally cluless. More has happened to me this past couple days then in my whole entire life. But I wanted to tell you that I like you being yourself. You dpn't have to put of that touigh guy act. That just makes me hate you more. There is one thing I do know. Whatever might happen in the future, I know I'd like it better if I was with you." Something inside Hermione clicked. She didn't know what she was saying, but she knew it was all true. Everything she had ever felt was being released and she couldn't stop it, nor did she even want to. 

She looked into those sad blue eyes and then she felt her lips meet Draco's. She melted into the kiss and felt her knees buckle out below her. Always quick with his reflexes, Draco caught her, and pulled her closer to him. Hermione had never kissed someone like this before. She had always liked Harry, but not like how she felt about Darco fight now. All her other kisses had just been out of attraction for the other person, but this was pure desire and almost, hunger. The kiss broke only for a second so the two of them could breath. Then they returned and Hermione felt her heart beating faster then it had ever beaten before. The two were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice someone stepping into the tent with them.

"Malfoy! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" came the voice of the stranger.

It was Harry.

The End (until the next chapter)

Ahhh! Today I'm really short on time so I didn't get to check spelling! I know there must be tons of mistakes in here! Well…how was that chapter? Looks like Harry came up at a bad time, huh? Anyway Sirius was being a real ass…don't mind him. But I did, as requested, bring in Sirius and Lupin. There was only a little bit of them in this chapter, but there will be tons more later. Why do all my romance stories turn into action and adventure? Every time I try to write a good romance story it always has tons of adventure in it. I can't help it. I just sort of happens. I'm sorry if you don't like that kind of stuff 

~*~Thanks Section~*~

Dracos~*~Girl-E, Trance, Lid, Ankita, Deborah Windcaster, [Jessica Black][1], Angie, [][2]Judge DP, [][3]Lady Raghailligh, Namecter, [][4]Mistress Kenlei, gurl (don't worry. I won't make it sad) Sanna, Hermione Granger (Thanks for your long review! I love 'em!) Sara Potter, [][5]Bouncing Ferret's Girlfriend (Draco in hotpants, huh? Possibly…I'll have to think about it. Thanks for the idea) Cammie, ~*~Jenny~*~ (hey thanks for your long review! I love long reveiws!) Amy Lee, Bella (yes, there shall be snoggings…I hope I didn't make you wait too long) [][6]Draconia, Kimmy, [][7]Michelle Ravel ( I convinced you? *grins* Oh good. I'm glad), Yosis, Asia, Juliet, [][8]Meriadoc (hey thnaks for correcting me! I appreciate it!) [][9]TXLindsey, [][10]Silver Theory, kATHERINE, [][11]LilyAyl, Prongs (thanks for reviewing so much! Keeps me writing more), magical*little*me (well thanks for reviewing so much and I'm sorry about my constant bickering about not getting enough reviews. I'll stop) [][12]ying zero, JennyT, sara, shadow, Celestial Princess, Lazuli, Leja Moonshadow, Candy Hyatt, [][13]Lioness Animagus, Merisa, Jodie, JO. E, Bella, [][14]Rinoa14, [][15]lady rogue, [][16]*Luvli*LiL*Angel* (did you really scream?) Jamie, [][17]GentleWaterSoul, Godpyre, [][18]Angel of Ice, [][15]lady rogue, [][19]Shoshana, Malka, Jessica, Renee, [][20]Sanna, Kathy, AnimeGirl, Juliet and Gen, [][21]Judge DP, MRS. HARRY POTTER, leona rapsidy, and [][22]Pretty Banshee

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=57311
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=28439
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=59981
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=47627
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=24657
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=59119
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=54129
   [8]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=54604
   [9]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53503
   [10]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=39111
   [11]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53942
   [12]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=42695
   [13]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=9663
   [14]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53514
   [15]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=21387
   [16]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=50713
   [17]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=16237
   [18]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=39172
   [19]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=48278
   [20]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=16225
   [21]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=28439
   [22]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=37279



	7. Loosing Control

* Draco's Angel *

* Chapter 7: Loosing Control *

* By Cyber Gal *

"Malfoy I'm going to kill you!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. He had chased Draco outside of the tent and into the surrounding woods. It was very dark outside and when Harry's eyes had finally adjusted, Draco was no where to be seen. "Malfoy, I will drop out of school and dedicate my life to you're death!"

"I highly doubt that Potter. Dumbledore would have you're neck," came Draco's voice from behind a clump of trees. Dammit, Draco cursed at himself. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but whenever Draco was around Harry, it just seemed to happen. 

"You're slashing wit astounds me Malfoy. Do go on, it gives me more of a reason to beat the crap out of you."

"Believe me Potter. You couldn't beat me up if I was strapped down to a table with my arms and legs tied behind my back!" Shut up! Draco yelled at himself. Malfoy you're just going to get yourself killed. On a normal day it wouldn't have bothered Draco to be matched against Potter. But today was different. Harry was angry and he looked true to his word. Draco felt a lump in his throat as he started to think of what was going to happen when Harry finally caught up to him. "Come to think of it, even my Great Grandmother could beat me up worse then you could Potter. But I'd rather not get into that story. She wasn't a very liked woman. No not indeed, turning all those muggels into gerbils gave her a bad reputation. You know, those gerbils looked a lot like Weasley. I mean there's a real resemblance there-"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Harry laughed sarcastically. "You better take that back or I'll come over there and stick my hand down your throat and rip out your lungs. But don't worry, I won't kill you. NO Malfoy, it would give me much more pleasure to watch you suffer."

"I'd rather die then so much as give you pleasure," Draco answered stepping out from his hiding place and clenching his hands into fists.

"Then you better say your good byes now because your time is almost up," Harry said taking a step closer to Draco, a devilishly crazy grin spreading across his face. "Well first it was your mother and now it's going to be you. Too bad I didn't get the gratitude of killing her." 

At this point, Harry didn't even now what he was saying. It was like something inside of him had snapped. But then again, the anger had always been there, trapped inside and sealed away. Harry had always been the nice guy. Sure, he got angry and mad like most people do, but he had never shown it much. Seeing Hermione with Draco had made those walls crumble down, releasing the beast within. 

What Harry had just said was too much for Draco to handle. He started forward and lunged at Harry, tackling him to the ground. They both fell hard onto the forest floor, in a mad scramble to get up. Draco, knowing that there was no way for him to beat Harry today, did whatever he could to try and get away.

"I don't think so Malfoy!" Harry said grabbing Draco's foot and pulling him back down.

"Potter this is all a misunderstanding," Draco pleaded once Harry had pinned him to the ground. "Just let me explain."

"On I see. You kissing Hermione was an accident right?" Harry replied tightening his grip on Draco. "I've got a better idea," Harry finished and hit Draco hard in the stomach. He was so angry at that moment, not just at Draco but at everything. Harry didn't stop hitting until he felt a pair of strong hands pulling him off of Draco.

"Harry, calm down." It was Sirius. Harry turned to face him, dropping his bloody hands from Draco. Hermione was there too; looking more worried then ever. He felt very dizzy at the moment. Everything was spinning and Harry couldn't remember where he was or even what he was doing. And suddenly everything went black.

"Hermione," it was Sirius again. "Let me get Harry back to the tent first and then I'll come back and get Draco." As soon as Sirius left, Hermione rushed to Draco's side, clutching his hand tightly in hers.

"Hey," he whispered back barley audible. Draco looked horrible. His face was smeared with blood, his robes were torn, and he was clutching his rib cage like it was broken. 

"Oh God Draco. I'm so sorry," Hermione said sincerely. 

"Please don't apologize. I told you I hated apologies," Draco answered opening one of his swelling eyes. "It wasn't your fault. I should have known better. It never could have worked anyway. I mean you and me? What were we thinking?"

"Draco stop," Hermione pleaded. "We could make it work."

"We come from two different sides Hermione. And let's face it. I'm destined to be one of the darkest wizards there ever was and you're supposed to help Potter on the Light Side. It could never work." Hermione dropped her eyes from his gaze. Draco felt horrible. He did love her, in fact, she was the first person he had ever loved, but he didn't want to hurt her. Letting her go was painful, but he knew she would be better off. 

"If that's what you want Draco," he replied softly still not looking back at him.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Hermione, I know you can. Do you think I like doing this? Do you think I want to let you go? I don't. I love you Hermione but if you stay with be it'll be the death of you in one way or another."

"If you loved me you would let me stay with you." 

"God Hermione why must you be so stubborn? I'm doing this for you!" Draco yelled back at her.

"Draco I know I am putting myself in danger. I know that, I'm not stupid. But I'm doing this because I love you. I'm willing to put my life in danger so I can be with you. I'd rather live a short life and be with you then live a long life never knowing what could have been. Just please understand me."

"If you stay with me you'll be putting yourself in danger you know."

"Yes I know that."

"Alright Hermione," Draco sighed. He loved her but he didn't want her to be put in danger. Hermione smiled up at him. She knew what she was doing and she was ready to take on that challenge. Whatever was to come in the future, she would be ready for it. Together the two of them could fight it. Hermione smiled to herself as she remembered Hagrid's quote at the end of their fourth year. 'What would come, would come…and they would just have to meet it when it did.'

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"What in God's name happened here?" Lupin asked shocked. 

"To be totally truthful I don't even know. Hermione ran into my tent screaming like a banshee an told me that Harry and Draco were outside and about to kill each other," Sirius explained laying Harry down on his bed. 

"What? Why?" Lupin asked still confused. 

"I don't know. Hopefully Hermione or Draco will be able to answer that one. I mean the two boys have always been enemies but they've never fought like this before," Sirius answered turning back to Lupin.

"Where is Hermione?"

"She's outside in the woods watching Draco," Sirius said picking up his wand. "I'm going to back and get him now."

"You left the two of them alone? What happens if they run off back to Malfoy Mansion. You even said yourself that Hermione was under a spell."

"Yes I know that," Sirius explained again. "But calm down Moony my old friend. Draco is not going to be running to any place soon. Harry beat him up pretty bad."

"Good lord," Lupin exclaimed sitting down on one of the armchairs. Today was a very confusing day. There was a sudden gasping noise and Lupin looked over to see Harry sitting up in his bed staring wide eyed at the two of them.

"Harry are you okay?" Sirius asked

"Let me get up!" Harry replied frantically trying to get up from the bed. "Draco and Hermione? Oh god this is a nightmare!"

"What about Draco and Hermione?" Lupin asked curiously.

"They…they…I saw them kissing!" He spat out, his face looking horrified.

"What!?" Sirius asked furious.

"Harry first you better explain how you got here," Lupin told him, trying to stay calm.

"Well Professor Dumbledore got a letter from Sirius saying that he was at Malfoy Mansion with Hermione and Draco. I was in Dumbledore's office at the time when he got the letter. He went to go tell the other professors and Hermione's parents. So I was alone in the office and I, well, um, I kind of read the note without permission," Harry explained.

"You read some one else's letter!" Sirius yelled.

"I'm sorry but it was tempting. Dumbeldore shouldn't have left me alone with the letter!" Harry yelled back. "So I was happy that Hermione was found and decided to fly here and meet her."

"Harry Potter! Have you gone crazy! You don't fly from schools without telling someone! Have they taught you nothing up in that school?" Sirius yelled again furious. "Wait, don't answer that question."

"Go on Harry," Lupin said.

"So when I arrived I went to the tent closeest to me and inside was Hermione and Draco…kissing! I totally lost control then and-"

"Oh I'll say you lost control alright!" Sirius screamed.

"Sirius let him continue," Lupin said. 

"I didn't even know what I was doing. I was angry and I just kept hitting Malfoy. I couldn't stop either. I'm sorry. I've never felt like I felt when I saw Draco and Hermione. It was really weird."

"Very well Harry," Lupin replied. "I think you better get back to sleep. But don't think you'll be getting off this easily. Oh no Mr. Potter. You'll be receiving a very large punishment tomorrow." 

The End (until the next chapter)

So guys and gals what did you think about this. Damn you Harry! First you ruin a perfect moment between Hermi and Draco, and them you get all mad and start to beat the crap out of Draco! Bad Harry, bad! Harry how many times did I tell you not to interrupt with the story plan? Well I guess it all turned out for the better. Now Draco and Hermione are officially together and ready to take on the next challenge that comes their way. Anyway in the next chapter we will find out exactly what is Voldemort's plan and whom it involves. We will also find out about Maria Silver too. Oh and I don't think Ron looks like a gerbil. That was Draco being a smart-ass. Sorry about that. Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers! I'm so happy! Draco's Angel has now reached 101 reviews! Yeah! Thanks so much!

***IMPORTANT***

Alright guys. Draco's Angel is coming down to an end soon. I'm predicting about three more chapters, maybe more depending if I drag certain scenes out or not. Should there be a sequel? I was thinking about it and I'm willing to do it. But, I'll leave this one up to you guys, the reviewers. 

I would also like to apologize if my story doesn't sound as advanced as I would like it too. I'm in seventh grade and the barely ever teach us how to write in my school. It's really pathetic if you ask me. I'm using the writing skills I learned in fourth grade so I'm sorry if it ever sounds a little childish. You also must remember that I'm from America so please excuse all my American sayings. That's all for now. Here comes the thanks section!

~*~Thanks Section~*~

Thea (aww thanks. I'm sorry about Narcissa. But she died for a good reason. Without her death I would have never been able to get into the romance part. Bad Harry, he really came in at a bad time, huh?) [Tessie][1], Rebecca Slytherin, Fred Flinstone (best story since Draco Dormiens? Really? I mean that story was really good. Thanks so much! Is my story really that good? Don't worry you'll see what Voldemort is planning next chapter!) Indiana jones (I'm glad you like my plot! Thanks!) Ankle (assinate me? OH please don't. Just let me finish the story first okay?) magical*little*me (yes Harry should learn not to barge into other people's business. It is very rude!) Angie, Ankita (Draco in hot pants? Well maybe but I don't know how I would fit that into my story. If you give me an idea of how to put it in I would be happy to. *grins devilishly* I think everyone would enjoy that!) [][2]chronicallyromantic, Krissy, [][3]Hermione M. Moon (one of the best Hr/D fics? Aww that's so sweet!) *Blue*Angel* (don't worry! I'll find someone for Harry. Perhaps Ginny????) Alex Sheldon (wow thanks. Your all time favorite huh? Thank you so much. I'm very happy you like it!) Nari, Hilary, [][4]~slytheringoddess~ (yup Harry is second best. I mean Harry always wins EVERYTHING! There needs to be a time where he can step down and give someone else a turn right? Did you really scream "Malfoy I'm going to kill you?" Oh boy I would have liked to see that *falls out of her chair, laughing, and gasping for air* That must have been funny!) Julie (Hey thanks so much. I'm the best writer our age? Wow, thanks so much. You're like one of my best reviewers. I mean I try so hard to write cause that's what I want to do in the future.) rodeogirl602, [][5]Atalanta Zora (I love Draco too. You're so right. He is just misunderstood) [][6]*Luvli*LiL*Angel* (hey thanks for the long review! I appreciate it a lot. By the way what is OOC? Well there was a little Harry and Draco show down in this chapter. I'm sorry that Narcissa is dead but she died for a good cause. That's how I got into the romance part of the story! Don't worry the Weasley's are coming!) Dracos~*~Girl-E, Trance, Lid, Ankita, Deborah Windcaster, [][7]Jessica Black, Angie, [][8]Judge DP, [][9]Lady Raghailligh, Namecter, [][10]Mistress Kenlei, gurl (don't worry. I won't make it sad) Sanna, Hermione Granger (Thanks for your long review! I love 'em!) Sara Potter, [][11]Bouncing Ferret's Girlfriend (Draco in hotpants, huh? Possibly…I'll have to think about it. Thanks for the idea) Cammie, ~*~Jenny~*~ (hey thanks for your long review! I love long reveiws!) Amy Lee, Bella (yes, there shall be snoggings…I hope I didn't make you wait too long) [][12]Draconia, Kimmy, [][13]Michelle Ravel ( I convinced you? *grins* Oh good. I'm glad), Yosis, Asia, Juliet, [][14]Meriadoc (hey thnaks for correcting me! I appreciate it!) [][15]TXLindsey, [][16]Silver Theory, kATHERINE, [][17]LilyAyl, Prongs (thanks for reviewing so much! Keeps me writing more), magical*little*me (well thanks for reviewing so much and I'm sorry about my constant bickering about not getting enough reviews. I'll stop) [][18]ying zero, JennyT, sara, shadow, Celestial Princess, Lazuli, Leja Moonshadow, Candy Hyatt, [][19]Lioness Animagus, Merisa, Jodie, JO. E, Bella, [][20]Rinoa14, [][21]lady rogue, [][22]*Luvli*LiL*Angel* (did you really scream?) Jamie, [][23]GentleWaterSoul, Godpyre, [][24]Angel of Ice, [][21]lady rogue, [][25]Shoshana, Malka, Jessica, Renee, [][26]Sanna, Kathy, AnimeGirl, Juliet and Gen, [][27]Judge DP, MRS. HARRY POTTER, leona rapsidy, and [][28]Pretty Banshee

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=23456
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=61129
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=51208
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=63744
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=53646
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=50713
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=57311
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=28439
   [9]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=59981
   [10]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=47627
   [11]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=24657
   [12]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=59119
   [13]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=54129
   [14]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=54604
   [15]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53503
   [16]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=39111
   [17]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53942
   [18]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=42695
   [19]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=9663
   [20]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53514
   [21]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=21387
   [22]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=50713
   [23]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=16237
   [24]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=39172
   [25]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=48278
   [26]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=16225
   [27]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=28439
   [28]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=37279



	8. Of Fire Engine Pajamas, Matching Socks, ...

* Draco's Angel *

* Chapter 8: Of Fire Engine Pajamas, Matching Socks, Jealousy, Sleepovers, and Utter Confusion *

* By Cyber Gal *

It was a sunny Christmas Eve morning as Hermione awoke to the sound of banging against her door. 

"Come in," she said sleepily climbing out of her four poster. The door opened revealing Ron Weasley standing in his white with little red fire engine pajamas.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Put some cloths on!" Ron yelled covering his eyes with his hands. Hermione laughed. Ron was being his usual exaggerated self. Hermione was wearing clothing, just one of her more revealing nightdresses.

"Ron, don't be such a prat," Hermione replied. "I wouldn't be talking about my outfit if I were you. Just look at yours." Ron blushed again. 

"All of my other one's were dirty," re replied staring down at his pajamas. 

"Sure whatever you say Ron. Where's your little teddy bear to go with it?"

"Come off it Hermione." She laughed again. "If you think mine are bed, take a look at Harry's! They've got ducks on them! He's got matching socks too!" Hermione paused for a second. She hadn't seen Harry since the whole tent episode. She was still mad at him for what he did to Draco. It made her wonder though. Before she was kidnapped, Harry and her had been close to breaking up. But when he saw Hermione with Draco, it was like everything changed. "Oh boy. What a sight to see!" Hermione said coming out of her thoughts. Ron blushed again. Hermione smiled to herself. _Ron always did have a crush on me. _"Anyway, why did you come up here?"

"Well I have to do some last minute shopping and I was wondering if you wanted to go into Hogmade with me."

"Sure," she replied looking around for a pair of jeans. "Is Harry coming? 

"No, he still has all those detentions Lupin and Sirius gave him. 

"Oh," Hermione replied. She knew she should feel bad for him but she couldn't help being happy that he wasn't coming. "Do you mind if I bring someone?"

"No. Ginny's coming too. Who are you bringing?" 

"Oh you'll see," Hermione smiled devilishly and walked off into the bathroom. Ron didn't know about her and Draco, but she figured she was going to have to tell him sometime, and it was now or never.

After Hermione had changed she walked down to the Great hall for breakfast. As she was walking she felt an icy hand grab her and pull her into a room, the door shutting behind them. 

"Draco!" Hermione said shocked walking over to him and planting a quick kiss on his lips. "You scared me to death."

"Sorry," he replied.

"Mr. Malfoy I think you've been hanging around me for too long. You've learned to apologize."

"And so I have. What will the rest of the Slytherin's think?" he asked. Hermione smiled, looking him over. He was looking better then he did before, but she could see he was still a little shaken from witnessing his mother's death. He looked tired, like he barley had gotten any sleep. 

"It's a good thing you saw me. I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh really," he replied walking behind her and planting a kiss on her neck. "About what?"

"Well, I'm going into Hogsmade with Ron later and I wondered if you wanted to come." He stopped kissing her.

"Hermione I can't. What happens if people see us together?" Draco replied seriously.

"I don't care if people see us together Draco! Why do you care what people think! You never did before!" Hermione answered placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't you see Hermione," Draco said miserably walking away from her and sitting on one of the chairs. "I want to be with you. But if any one who works for Voldemort sees us, they'll us you to get to me! I don't want you to get hurt." 

"Draco," Hermione said sympathetically, walking towards him sitting on his lap. "How many times have we had this conversation? I know I'm at risk but I want to be with you. I know I'll be safe wherever you go and I'll be there to protect you."

"God Hermione you don't understand," he sighed resting his head in his hands. 

"Draco please understand me," Hermione pleaded resting her head against his chest and running her hands through his soft blond hair. 

"Hermione…"

"I'm staying with you no matter what happens Draco. No matter how much you tell me not to and how much you complain, there's nothing you can do to change my mind. Case closed."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Oh Draco," Pansy Parkinson cooed as he entered to Slytherin Common Room. 

"What do you want Pansy," he drawled back at her not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment, especially not her.

"Draco you're taking me to the dance tonight right?" she asked trying to sound sweet.

"There's a dance tonight?" he asked surprised.

"Yes and we're going together right?" Pansy asked more of a statement then a question. 

"Oh no we're not!" 

"Your breaking up with me?" she asked on the verge of tears. 

"We were never going out!" he yelled back at her.

"Yes we were! What did I do wrong? Please tell me Draco," she begged clutching his arm tightly. 

"Everything!" he screamed trying to pry her fingers off his arm. "Pansy get off!" 

"Draco you have to take me back. I'm nothing without you. I don't what I'll do without you!"

"Believe me! You'll do just fine!" he replied angrily still trying to get loose. 

"It must be another women then," she cried.

"No it's not. Leave me alone Pansy!"

"I can tell your lying. Who is it?" she asked.

"Nobody!" he yelled finally getting loss and stomping off into his dorm room.

"Whomever it is I'll make sure she pays," Pansy said angrily wiping away the tears in her eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

It was around noon when Hermione, Ron and Ginny finally reached Hogsmade. No matter how many times Hermione had begged him, Draco insisted on not coming and that she would see him later.

"I thought you were bringing someone Herm," Ron spoke up as they approached Zonko's Joke Shop. 

"Well I was going to but I changed my mind. So Ginny what do you want for Christmas?" Hermione said changing the subject.

"Well I don't know. It doesn't really matter much to me. How about you Hermione?" Ginny asked opening the doors leading into Zonko's.

"Ginny you didn't need to ask that question. We all know Hermione wants books."

"Very funny Ron," Hermione glared at him.

Although Draco wasn't here, Hermione was in a cheerful mood. It was Christmas Eve and so far, nothing bad had happened in a few days. But little did she know that all of that was about to change.

"Who are you going to the dance with tonight Hermione?" Ginny asked carelessly picking up a Chocolate frog off the table. 

"Oh well I don't know," Hermione replied thinking of Draco. She sighed. _He probably won't want to go to that either. _"Who are you going with Ginny?" 

"Well Harry asked me," she said quietly.

"That's great!" Hermione said happily. "You two are perfect. Hermione felt relieved. Now Harry wouldn't be so upset about her and Draco.

"I though you'd be angry. I mean, weren't you and Harry a couple?" Ginny asked.

"We were. But it didn't work out," Hermione explained.

"Oh," Ginny replied. She was very happy that Harry has asked her. She had, after all, had a crush on him her whole entire life. But Ginny couldn't help feeling second best. Hermione got everything she wanted, Harry, the good grades, popularity, and beauty. Ginny was jealous_. Stop it Ginny, _she thought. _Hermione is your friend. She's not out to take everything away from you._

"I'm so happy for you. You two will make the cutest couple," Hermione repeated.

__

Yeah, Ginny thought angrily. _As long as you don't take him away._

* * * * * * * * * * * *

It was dark out when Hermione returned from Hogsmade. The dance was at eight and it was already seven thirty. Hurriedly, Hermione rushed up the stairs and into her room, throwing her bags onto the bed.

"Ow!" came a voice from behind the bed curtains. 

"Who's there?" Hermione asked reaching for her wand inside her pocket. 

"Hermione it's me. What have you got in those bags? They way a ton!" Draco replied climbing off the bed rubbing his side.

"Draco how the hell did you get in here?" Hermione asked trying to calm down. For the second time in one day he had scared her close to death. 

"Invisibility Cloak," he replied showing her the silver cloak that sparkled in the dim light. "I waited until I saw some Gryffindor's and followed them right through the portrait. I needed to talk to you."

"Boy, you are a sneaky one aren't you."

"Well yes but that's just one of my many talents. Being obnoxious and rude are some of my better characteristics, wouldn't you think? Not to mention sarcastic. Now there's something I really am good at."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy sneaks up into my room and admits to all of his faults. Somebody pinch me I must be dreaming!" Hermione replied. "Ow Draco! I didn't really mean pinch me."

"Oh sorry," he replied laughing. "Anyway," he continued more seriously. "About the dance tonight."

"What about the dance?" she asked.

"Hermione!" came a voice from out side the door. "We're going down to the Great hall now. Are you coming?" Hermione glanced at Draco. He looked away.

"I'm not ready yet Ron. You go without me and I'll meet you there in a little bit," Hermione answered. She waited until she heard footsteps leaving down the stairs until she started talking again. 

"You know my answer Hermione," Draco spoke up again. 

"I know Draco that's why I have a better idea," Hermione replied grinning. She reached into her pocket for her wand. "_Accio CD_," she said as a CD case came flying out of one of her bags. "Witch Weekly said muggle music is the latest trend among witches and wizards."

"I never thought I's see the day where Hermione Granger reads witch weekly and keeps up with the latest trends. Are you feeling okay Hermione?" Draco asked teasing her.

"Very funny Draco," Hermione said putting a CD into her CD player. She really did like muggle music. Her parents had bought her the CD player last year as a birthday present but she had never really gotten around to using it. Late;y she had been very interested with it and decided to buy some CD's. As a slow song came on, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "Since you won't go to the dance, I'll bring the dance to us."

"You are brillant," Draco replied placing his arms around her waist as they swayed slightly to the music. 

Hermione liked it like this. Just her and Draco with no one to bother them or say they couldn't be together. It was so peaceful in the dim light as the moon shown brightly down on the two of them. Hermione wanted to stay this way forever and never have to leave. She wanted it to always be her and Draco, just her and Draco. 

But as much as she hopped, she knew that it would never last. They were from two different sides. Even though Draco was on her side, the light side, his father was not. And until Lucius Malfoy was dead, Draco and Hermione could never be together. Hermione knew this, and she was ready for whatever was to come. She would be there to protect Draco. She would be there to witness the death of Lucius Malfoy and then, finally, her and Draco could be together. Hermione knew that wouldn't be happening soon, but still, she hoped with all of her heart. It was late when the two stopped there dancing. Hermione fell back on her bed, pulling Draco along with her.

"That was better then any dance I've ever been too," she said resting her head on his chest.

"Hermione it's late. I should go before too many people come back," Draco replied looking into her eyes.

"Please stay. You can stay here tonight," she replied. For some reason she felt that if he left, she would never see him again. 

"What happens if someone finds us?" Draco asked.

"Wait a minute Draco. Aren't you the one who always breaks the rules? Not me. Please Draco. You can get out of here early in the morning. Please!" Hermione asked.

"Alright just for tonight. I might as well give you your Christmas present," he said reaching into his pocket for a small little box.

"Oh Draco you didn't have to get me anything," Hermione replied eagerly taking the small box and opening it. Inside the box was a silver ring attached to a long silver chain. On the inside of the ring was a Latin phrase meaning 'Undying Love.' "Thank you Draco it's beautiful." Hermione really meant that. The ring was beautiful. Hermione tilted her head up and meat Draco's lips, the two of them locked in a long kiss.

"But you'll have to wait till morning to get your present," she joked when the kiss ended. 

"Just being with you is enough of a present for me," he yawned leaning back on the bed. 

"No believe me Draco. You'll like this present," Hermione started to say but he was already asleep. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron Weasley screamed as he opened the bed curtains to find Hermione Granger sleeping soundly in his archenemy, Draco Malfoy's arms. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Ron you asshole shut up!" Hermione yelled back at him embarrassed that Ron had stumbled onto their little sleepover.

"First I awake to see you naked and know your sleeping with, with, with, _that bastard Malfoy!_" Ron screamed turning bright red!

"Naked?" Draco asked stunned. "You saw my girlfriend naked? Wait a minute Weasley. Why are you even in here?"

"Why am I in here? Why are you in here? God dammit Hermione what is going on here?" Ron yelled looking very confused.

"Ron I can explain. Just sit down and we'll talk about this okay," Hermione said trying to calm down the situation.

"Sit down? You want me to sit down. No! I'll stay right here! You explain right now," Ron said still yelling.

"Hermione he saw you naked? When did this happen?" Draco asked looking more confused then Ron.

"Ron will you please stop yelling. People are going to think a war is going on! Just sit down okay," Hermione repeated.

"A war is going to be going on just as soon as I get my hands on Malfoy!

"Hold on. Before I beat the crap out of Weasley, let me just get one thing straight. Why did Weasley see you naked? I thought you were my girlfriend!" Draco yelled back.

"Draco shut up! Nobody is beating anybody up. And Ron did not see me naked. He's exaggerating!" Hermione yelled giving up trying to be calm. Both boys looked utterly confused and ready to kill the other. Hermione just looked annoyed.

"Stupefy!" came an unfamiliar voice. Hermione Granger and Ron Wealey fell to the ground with a thud. 

"What the-" Draco yelled as he spun around to face none other then Peter Pettigrew. 

"Draco Malfoy, how nice to meet you again. I have some very important business to do. Would you care to come with me?" Wormtail asked a sly grin spreading across his face.

"Why would I want to come with you good for nothing traitor.

"Alright then. Stupefy!" 

The End (until the next chapter)

Well people. How was this chapter? I'm predicting about two more chapters after this, depending still on whether or not I drag certain parts. We saw some Wormtail, some Ron, some Ginny, and some Pansy. Hermione, Hermione. Ginny is very jealous of you and jealously leads to bad things happening. And when Pansy finds out that you now have Draco's heart, there is going to be one major cat fight. I hope Ron you all liked the appearance of Ron Weasley and that he wasn't too out of character. I picture Ron just like he was in the last scene. This is definitely a D/Hr fic so there will be no change in play. Sorry all you H/Hr and R/Hr shippers. I don't do slash fics either, so there will be none of that. In the next chapter you will see where Draco have been taken and you will see Ron and Hermione run away from Hogwarts on a rescue mission. More of Voldi, Lucius, Wormtail, death eaters, Weasley's, and who the heck is Maria Silver. 

*ALSO*

I just started a Draco's Angel Group Web Page! Please check that out and be sure to join so you can get in on the group chats! I you're interested please visit the group web site at [http://groups.yahoo.com/group/DracosAngel][1]. Please join! I'm down on my knees begging!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! We reached over 100! I'm so happy. Now onto the thanks section!

~*~ Thanks Section ~*~

[Crystal Black][2] (Draco in skin tight pants with Hermione in the room? Well now there's a good idea. Hmmm I'll try to fit it into the story. I think everyone would enjoy that!) [][3]Kirst, [][4]Atalanta Zora (Draco's your hottie. Oh but I wanted him. Hoiw bout we slit him for a night, ok?) Angie (don't worry. There is going to be a sequel. I promise) Fallen~Angel (damn that Harry! OoOo I like that!) jiana weasley (ooh I agree totally. Draco is the best and him being a bad boy makes him all the more sexy) jodes (well I make Draco sound so good because he really is on the inside and Hermione made him open up. Harry on the other hand gets to much action. He just needs to stand by once and a while and let someone else get all the action) [][5]Prongs, Kitty, Raelene, Rachel, paige, Trance (darn that stupid Harry!) *Luvli*LiL*Angel* (don't worry…the Weasley's are coming! Thanks for the explenation of OOC and there will definitly be a sequel! But Voldi didn't kill Lucius, although that is a very tempting idea. I mean the guy is a total bastard. Luvius killed poor Narcissa though. Everyone is mad that I killed her. I'm sorry. I think I should write a fluffy Narcissa fic to make up for killing her.) magical*little*me, Thea (aww thanks. I'm sorry about Narcissa. But she died for a good reason. Without her death I would have never been able to get into the romance part. Bad Harry, he really came in at a bad time, huh?) [][6]Tessie, Rebecca Slytherin, Fred Flinstone (best story since Draco Dormiens? Really? I mean that story was really good. Thanks so much! Is my story really that good? Don't worry you'll see what Voldemort is planning next chapter!) Indiana jones (I'm glad you like my plot! Thanks!) Ankle (assinate me? OH please don't. Just let me finish the story first okay?) magical*little*me (yes Harry should learn not to barge into other people's business. It is very rude!) Angie, Ankita (Draco in hot pants? Well maybe but I don't know how I would fit that into my story. If you give me an idea of how to put it in I would be happy to. *grins devilishly* I think everyone would enjoy that!) [][7]chronicallyromantic, Krissy, [][8]Hermione M. Moon (one of the best Hr/D fics? Aww that's so sweet!) *Blue*Angel* (don't worry! I'll find someone for Harry. Perhaps Ginny????) Alex Sheldon (wow thanks. Your all time favorite huh? Thank you so much. I'm very happy you like it!) Nari, Hilary, [][9]~slytheringoddess~ (yup Harry is second best. I mean Harry always wins EVERYTHING! There needs to be a time where he can step down and give someone else a turn right? Did you really scream "Malfoy I'm going to kill you?" Oh boy I would have liked to see that *falls out of her chair, laughing, and gasping for air* That must have been funny!) Julie (Hey thanks so much. I'm the best writer our age? Wow, thanks so much. You're like one of my best reviewers. I mean I try so hard to write cause that's what I want to do in the future.) rodeogirl602, [][4]Atalanta Zora (I love Draco too. You're so right. He is just misunderstood) [][10]*Luvli*LiL*Angel* (hey thanks for the long review! I appreciate it a lot. By the way what is OOC? Well there was a little Harry and Draco show down in this chapter. I'm sorry that Narcissa is dead but she died for a good cause. That's how I got into the romance part of the story! Don't worry the Weasley's are coming!) Dracos~*~Girl-E, Trance, Lid, Ankita, Deborah Windcaster, [][11]Jessica Black, Angie, [][12]Judge DP, [][13]Lady Raghailligh, Namecter, [][14]Mistress Kenlei, gurl (don't worry. I won't make it sad) Sanna, Hermione Granger (Thanks for your long review! I love 'em!) Sara Potter, [][15]Bouncing Ferret's Girlfriend (Draco in hotpants, huh? Possibly…I'll have to think about it. Thanks for the idea) Cammie, ~*~Jenny~*~ (hey thanks for your long review! I love long reveiws!) Amy Lee, Bella (yes, there shall be snoggings…I hope I didn't make you wait too long) [][16]Draconia, Kimmy, [][17]Michelle Ravel ( I convinced you? *grins* Oh good. I'm glad), Yosis, Asia, Juliet, [][18]Meriadoc (hey thnaks for correcting me! I appreciate it!) [][19]TXLindsey, [][20]Silver Theory, kATHERINE, [][21]LilyAyl, Prongs (thanks for reviewing so much! Keeps me writing more), magical*little*me (well thanks for reviewing so much and I'm sorry about my constant bickering about not getting enough reviews. I'll stop) [][22]ying zero, JennyT, sara, shadow, Celestial Princess, Lazuli, Leja Moonshadow, Candy Hyatt, [][23]Lioness Animagus, Merisa, Jodie, JO. E, Bella, [][24]Rinoa14, [][25]lady rogue, [][26]*Luvli*LiL*Angel* (did you really scream?) Jamie, [][27]GentleWaterSoul, Godpyre, [][28]Angel of Ice, [][25]lady rogue, [][29]Shoshana, Malka, Jessica, Renee, [][30]Sanna, Kathy, AnimeGirl, Juliet and Gen, [][31]Judge DP, MRS. HARRY POTTER, leona rapsidy, and [][32]Pretty Banshee

THANKS SO MUCH!!!!

. : C y b e r : . : G a l : .

   [1]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/DracosAngel
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=61857
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=66773
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=53646
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=50731
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=23456
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=61129
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=51208
   [9]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=63744
   [10]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=50713
   [11]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=57311
   [12]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=28439
   [13]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=59981
   [14]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=47627
   [15]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=24657
   [16]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=59119
   [17]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=54129
   [18]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=54604
   [19]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53503
   [20]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=39111
   [21]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53942
   [22]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=42695
   [23]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=9663
   [24]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53514
   [25]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=21387
   [26]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=50713
   [27]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=16237
   [28]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=39172
   [29]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=48278
   [30]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=16225
   [31]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=28439
   [32]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=37279



	9. The Kidnapped, The Rescuers, and the Rev...

* Draco's Angel *

* Chapter 9: The Kidnapped, The Rescuers, and the Revealed Death Eater *

* By Cyber Gal *

Draco landed with a thump on the cold dungeon floor. He ached all over from being thrown around by some of the death eaters. It was hard for him to think. Everything had happened so fast. He remembered being with Hermione, and then that git Ron coming in, then they were both on the floor and Wormtail was standing over their motionless bodies.

It was dark in the dungeon but Draco could just make out the figure of someone sitting up against the wall opposite to him. Draco got up to his feet slowly, wanting to see who it was sitting there. As he walked closer the figure spoke. 

"Oh great it's you. My day just gets better and better!" the figure said sarcastically. Draco knew that voice, and those eyes.

"Potter?"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione Granger awoke to find herself lying in a hospital bed. She had a very bad headache and she couldn't remember what had happened. As she looked around she saw Ron lying in a bed next to her. Hermione quickly closed her eyes again as she heard voices approach her. 

"Are you sure they're gone?" It was Madam Pomfry. "I mean have you checked all of Hogwarts?"

"Yes Albus has searched the whole building and no one has seen Harry or Draco since last night." McGonagall explained.

"Good lord. They've been kidnapped."

"I'm afraid so. Dumbledore and I have been doing all we can to track them down but every spell we do fails. I hope Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley can help me. That's why I've come down here. Are they awake yet?" McGonagall asked.

"No not yet. It's best for them to rest right now but as soon as they are awake, I'll let you know." Hermione waited until she could no longer hear their footsteps and then opened her eyes. She didn't want to believe what she had heard. Draco was gone along with Harry. She felt panicked and for once in her life, she didn't know what to do. Hermione looked around the room, searching for her wand. She needed to wake up Ron. He could help her. He had dealt with harry in dangerous situations before.

"Ennervate," Hermione whispered when she had her wand. With a large gasping noise Ron woke up and looked around the room in a confused manor. 

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Ron asked confused. "What am I doing here?"

"No time to explain Ron we've got to go now."

"Go where? What are you talking about Hermione?" Ron asked still utterly confused. "Wait a minute you never gave me an explanation to why you were in bed with Malfoy. Speaking of Malfoy where the fuck is that guy. When I get a hold of him I'm going to-"

"Ron shut up!" Hermione yelled at him getting annoyed. "Harry and Draco have been kidnapped and we need to go get them now!" 

"Kidnapped? What where's Harry? Malfoy kidnapped Harry? Why that little son of a-"

"Do you ever listen at all? I said Harry _and_ Draco were _both_ kidnapped and I'm almost 100 percent sure I know who did it. We're going now," Hermione demanded pulling Ron out of the bed. 

"Ow Hermione! What are you doing?" Ron asked as Hermione dragged him across the floor. "Shouldn't we let Dumbledore take care of this?"

"No! I know where they are and if we don't hurry up, one of them might end up dead!" Hermione replied making her way up to the Gryffindor Tower. 

"Dead? I don't mind if that's Draco but if Harry end up dead, I'll kill Malfoy!"

"Ron just don't talk, okay? We'll both be better off if you would shut-up," Hermione made her way through the portrait hole and up the spiral stairs into the boy's dorms.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked. "You can't go in here!" Hermione didn't bother to reply. She went over to Harry's bed, picked up his broom and Invisibly Cloak, and pulled Ron back through the door again. Throwing the coat over herself, Ron, and the broom, Hermione mad her way down to the front of the castle, half pulling and half dragging Ron behind her. 

"Ron get on the broom. We're going to Malfoy Manor."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Wow you sound surprised Malfoy. Isn't this all part of your little scheme?" Harry asked glaring at Draco.

"My scheme? What are you talking about? You think I would have myself beaten up and then thrown into a dungeon with you? Ha, ha, ha. Don't make me laugh Potter," Draco replied glaring right back at him.

"Your sneaky Malfoy. I bet you did do all of this, you and that bastard father of yours. You just come in Malfoy and ruin everyone's lives. That's all your good at and that's all you'll ever do."

"Oh, I see. You're still mad that Hermione chose me over you. Is that it? I guess you aren't used to being second best, huh Harry? You're always used to getting all the action. You just can't take that Hermione loves me and not you." 

"She doesn't love you." Harry hissed.

"Do you want to bet on that?" Draco asked. "You and the rest of the world might think I'm evil, but Hermione is the first person who sees me for me and doesn't judge me by the bastard of a father I have. She's the first good thing that has come into my life and I'm not going to let her go without a fight."

"Unfortunately Hermione sees the good in everyone. If she thought about it hard enough, she could even find something good about Voldemort so I wouldn't be so that thrilled if I were you Malfoy. You can fool her but you can't fool me. I can see right through that false impression. You're absolutely like you're father and you're going to grow up to be just like him. So if you do care about Hermione, which I don't believe you do, after all somebody like you couldn't possibly have a heart, you should let her go. She'll be much better off."

"I'm not like my father," Draco replied. "I'm nothing like him. Just face it Potter you're second best."

"Say that again Malfoy and I'll break your arm."

"I'd like to see you try." Harry leaped up from the sport he was sitting at and tackled Draco to the floor, pinning him to the ground. 

"Boys, boys, boys." Came a voice from outside the dungeon walls. "What is the meaning of all this?"

"You?" Harry glared at the man in disbelief. "I knew you were on of them!"

"Well Little Old Snape fooled them all, huh?" Snape laughed. "So it is true. I am a death eater. You see boy's, back in the days where Voldemort was at his peak, it was dangerous to be alone so I came to him for help. And let me tell you, he gave me help. He was the one that got me that job at Hogwarts, as an undercover spy to find out what Dumbeldore's plans were. I served my master well, and he rewarded me. You see Harry Potter, it's still not to late for you. You can still join my master's side and he will treat you well. You could be one of the best Death Eaters there ever were. But it's two late for Mr. Malfoy here. He has already made that decision, and for it, he shall pay.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't-"

"Ron shut-up!" Hermione yelled at him tightening her grip around his waist. They were flying across some body of water and Hermione felt like she was going to through up. 

"Do you even know where we're going?" he asked steering the way. 

"Well not exactly but for some strange reason I can feel it when we're on track and when we go the wrong way, something inside of me knows it. I don't really know how to explain it," Hermione replied touching the little silver ring affectionately. 

"Enough with the sappy love stuff. I really don't need to know why you're in love with Malfoy. Oh and come to think about it, I really don't want to know what you were doing with Malfoy in your room. Right now I don't need that picture." Ron said making a horrible face.

"Why Ron," Hermione whispered back teasing him. "What do you think I was doing with Draco?"

"Please, you don't need to tell me. I really don't want to know."

"Do you think I was sleeping with him?"

"Bloody hell Hermione don't say that!" Ron yelled at her. "Please say you didn't."

"Ron how thick are you. You think me, of all people, would go around having sex with boy's that I have only been dating for a couple days! Wow, and to think that I thought you knew me the best. Boy was I wrong. Even Harry has more sense then you and he's the one that goes chasing after Voldemort!"

"I didn't really think you did, I was just asking." Ron replied embarrassed.

"Yeah sure whatever." Hermione replied. For the rest of the ride the two rode in silence, Ron steering and Hermione looking around for any signs of Malfoy Manor. "Ron stop!" Hermione yelled pulling tightly around his waist.

"Ow Hermione. What did you do that for?"

"We're here," Hermione answered looking down at the large castle below them.

The End (until the next chapter)

Wow sorry about the short chapter! I was really busy this week so this was all I was able to get out. Anyway the next chapter will be the second to last chapter and that'll be a long one, I promise. I'm not going to say much but be in store for some surprises in the next chapter. So now we have Ron and Hermione off to rescue Draco and Harry. Why Harry is there? We'll you'll find that out in the next chapter. That's all for now thanks to my reviewers!

Wait! One more thing! If you haven't done so visit my Draco's Angel Discussion Group and join it please! [http://groups.yahoo.com/group/DracosAngel][1]

~*~ Thanks Section ~*~

[Ayla Pascal][2] (don't worry I am writing more) Judge DP (well now you're on the list three times. That's because I just keep adding to the top and I don't take away old reviews at the bottom. It's just easier that way) Anja Potter (best D/Hr fic yet? Ohh thanks, you're sweet. I try my hardest to make it good) magical*little*me (sorry I leave the chapters off in a cliffhanger way but that's what I do with everything. This one wasn't too bad though) Pikachu, Mistaya Yuy (Yes bad guys need love too. I think Hermione and Draco make the cutest couple ever. And Draco being evil and Hermione being good just adds to the romance. Like the whole forbidden love thing) Dracos~*~Girl-E (Draco in leather or Dragon Hide? Oh sounds interesting. I'd love t do it, but it's kind of hard to fit it into the plot. I'll try though…) [][3]Atalanta Zora (very nice nicknames. I can't have Draco, huh? Well, there is going to be a very big rumble about this. *picks up her weapon* I'll see you on the battle field) Trance (sorry your review got cut off. There's always something that goes wrong with FF.net ^.^) *Luvli*LiL*Angel* (whoops…I guess I forgot that muggle devises don't work in Hogwarts. Oh well, it's fan fiction. Things don't have to be like they are in the book. Voldie and Lucius are coming, don't worry there will be plenty of them in the next chapter along with their big speech about why it's good to be evil. What's going on with Pansy? Well you won't see any more of her in this story…but in the sequel there will be a lot more of here…whoops I have said to much) kirst, ~*~Jenny~*~ (one of the best D/Hr fics of all time? Oh thanks your so sweet! I don't hate Pansy, I just think she's a little evil. But what's so wrong with being a little evil?) [][4]Crystal Black (Draco in skin tight pants with Hermione in the room? Well now there's a good idea. Hmmm I'll try to fit it into the story. I think everyone would enjoy that!) [][5]Kirst, [][3]Atalanta Zora (Draco's your hottie. Oh but I wanted him. Hoiw bout we slit him for a night, ok?) Angie (don't worry. There is going to be a sequel. I promise) Fallen~Angel (damn that Harry! OoOo I like that!) jiana weasley (ooh I agree totally. Draco is the best and him being a bad boy makes him all the more sexy) jodes (well I make Draco sound so good because he really is on the inside and Hermione made him open up. Harry on the other hand gets to much action. He just needs to stand by once and a while and let someone else get all the action) [][6]Prongs, Kitty, Raelene, Rachel, paige, Trance (darn that stupid Harry!) *Luvli*LiL*Angel* (don't worry…the Weasley's are coming! Thanks for the explenation of OOC and there will definitly be a sequel! But Voldi didn't kill Lucius, although that is a very tempting idea. I mean the guy is a total bastard. Luvius killed poor Narcissa though. Everyone is mad that I killed her. I'm sorry. I think I should write a fluffy Narcissa fic to make up for killing her.) magical*little*me, Thea (aww thanks. I'm sorry about Narcissa. But she died for a good reason. Without her death I would have never been able to get into the romance part. Bad Harry, he really came in at a bad time, huh?) [][7]Tessie, Rebecca Slytherin, Fred Flinstone (best story since Draco Dormiens? Really? I mean that story was really good. Thanks so much! Is my story really that good? Don't worry you'll see what Voldemort is planning next chapter!) Indiana jones (I'm glad you like my plot! Thanks!) Ankle (assinate me? OH please don't. Just let me finish the story first okay?) magical*little*me (yes Harry should learn not to barge into other people's business. It is very rude!) Angie, Ankita (Draco in hot pants? Well maybe but I don't know how I would fit that into my story. If you give me an idea of how to put it in I would be happy to. *grins devilishly* I think everyone would enjoy that!) [][8]chronicallyromantic, Krissy, [][9]Hermione M. Moon (one of the best Hr/D fics? Aww that's so sweet!) *Blue*Angel* (don't worry! I'll find someone for Harry. Perhaps Ginny????) Alex Sheldon (wow thanks. Your all time favorite huh? Thank you so much. I'm very happy you like it!) Nari, Hilary, [][10]~slytheringoddess~ (yup Harry is second best. I mean Harry always wins EVERYTHING! There needs to be a time where he can step down and give someone else a turn right? Did you really scream "Malfoy I'm going to kill you?" Oh boy I would have liked to see that *falls out of her chair, laughing, and gasping for air* That must have been funny!) Julie (Hey thanks so much. I'm the best writer our age? Wow, thanks so much. You're like one of my best reviewers. I mean I try so hard to write cause that's what I want to do in the future.) rodeogirl602, [][3]Atalanta Zora (I love Draco too. You're so right. He is just misunderstood) [][11]*Luvli*LiL*Angel* (hey thanks for the long review! I appreciate it a lot. By the way what is OOC? Well there was a little Harry and Draco show down in this chapter. I'm sorry that Narcissa is dead but she died for a good cause. That's how I got into the romance part of the story! Don't worry the Weasley's are coming!) Dracos~*~Girl-E, Trance, Lid, Ankita, Deborah Windcaster, [][12]Jessica Black, Angie, [][13]Judge DP, [][14]Lady Raghailligh, Namecter, [][15]Mistress Kenlei, gurl (don't worry. I won't make it sad) Sanna, Hermione Granger (Thanks for your long review! I love 'em!) Sara Potter, [][16]Bouncing Ferret's Girlfriend (Draco in hotpants, huh? Possibly…I'll have to think about it. Thanks for the idea) Cammie, ~*~Jenny~*~ (hey thanks for your long review! I love long reveiws!) Amy Lee, Bella (yes, there shall be snoggings…I hope I didn't make you wait too long) [][17]Draconia, Kimmy, [][18]Michelle Ravel ( I convinced you? *grins* Oh good. I'm glad), Yosis, Asia, Juliet, [][19]Meriadoc (hey thnaks for correcting me! I appreciate it!) [][20]TXLindsey, [][21]Silver Theory, kATHERINE, [][22]LilyAyl, Prongs (thanks for reviewing so much! Keeps me writing more), magical*little*me (well thanks for reviewing so much and I'm sorry about my constant bickering about not getting enough reviews. I'll stop) [][23]ying zero, JennyT, sara, shadow, Celestial Princess, Lazuli, Leja Moonshadow, Candy Hyatt, [][24]Lioness Animagus, Merisa, Jodie, JO. E, Bella, [][25]Rinoa14, [][26]lady rogue, [][27]*Luvli*LiL*Angel* (did you really scream?) Jamie, [][28]GentleWaterSoul, Godpyre, [][29]Angel of Ice, [][26]lady rogue, [][30]Shoshana, Malka, Jessica, Renee, [][31]Sanna, Kathy, AnimeGirl, Juliet and Gen, [][32]Judge DP, MRS. HARRY POTTER, leona rapsidy, and [][33]Pretty Banshee

   [1]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/DracosAngel
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=62043
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=53646
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=61857
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=66773
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=50731
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=23456
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=61129
   [9]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=51208
   [10]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=63744
   [11]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=50713
   [12]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=57311
   [13]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=28439
   [14]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=59981
   [15]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=47627
   [16]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=24657
   [17]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=59119
   [18]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=54129
   [19]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=54604
   [20]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53503
   [21]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=39111
   [22]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53942
   [23]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=42695
   [24]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=9663
   [25]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53514
   [26]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=21387
   [27]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=50713
   [28]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=16237
   [29]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=39172
   [30]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=48278
   [31]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=16225
   [32]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=28439
   [33]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=37279



	10. Coals of Fire

* Draco's Angel *

* Chapter 10: Coals of Fire *

* By Cyber Gal *

"Holy crap! Malfoy wasn't kidding when he said his house was big!" Ron muttered as he stared up at the large castle before him. Hermione held onto her silver ring tightly as she looked up. Malfoy Manor stood high up on a hill, overlooking the small village beneath it. Hermione found the whole village almost funny, as it was very small and poor, while Malfoy Manor was, well rather large. The manor gave the village a dark and gloomy look and it was almost like outsiders weren't welcomed. Hermione shivered. She didn't know what was happening inside that castle. She knew Draco was inside, she could feel it. But it wasn't a good feeling either. It was telling her to get inside as fast as she could; or else something horrible was going to happen.

"Hermione," Ron said taking his eyes away form the castle. "Now how are we supposed to get in? I mean I don't think Lucius Malfoy would take it very well if we showed up on his door step demanding for Harry and Malfoy back."

"Ron, don't be such a prat," Hermione replied giving him a sharp look. "Just shut up and let me think for a moment."

"Wait a minute Hermione," Ron demanded. "You dragged me out to this castle on this urgent spur of the moment rescue mission and now your telling me that you don't even have a plan? I thought you were the smart one!"

"Ron your not helping the situation!" Hermione yelled back at him. "Look, before I wasn't thinking-"

"Yeah, I'll say so!" Ron muttered.

"Ron!" Hermione gave him a murderous look. "But I am thinking now."

"Ok good, your thinking. So what's the plan?" Ron asked.

"I'm not done thinking," she replied glaring at him.

"Well do you want to know what I think?"

"Not really."

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway. I think that since we don't have a plan and this is obviously a suicide mission, we should just run up to that door, break it down, and barge in."

"Ron do me a favor?" Hermione asked.

"Sure what?"

"Don't think!"

"Well at least I'm doing some thinking!"

"Ron don't start with me," Hermione glared at him. "If you would stop talking, then maybe I could get some thinking done!"

"Alright fine. Have it your way."

"Fine," Hermione repeated. Ron sighed. He didn't even know what he was doing here, or even why. Hermione had woken him up and dragged him out with her and on this crazy adventure.

"Ahhhhh!" Hermione yelled awakening Ron from his thoughts. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Ron. I have an idea!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well don't get too excited," Ron muttered sarcastically.

"Ron," Hermione replied giving him another dirty look. "What are the only type of people that the Malfoy's let into their house?"

"I don't know Hermione," Ron mumbled "But if your plan is for Lucius Malfoy is to invite us into his house then you better think of another one fast."

"No Ron. That's not my plan. Think."

"Um………Voldemort?"

"Close."

"I don't know. Satin himself?"

"No! Think!"

"I don't know Hermione. Death Eaters?" Ron guessed.

"Yes!" Hermione replied happily.

"Well great plan but where do you suppose we'll be able to find a Death Eater in this amount of time?"

"Right there!" Hermione answered pointing around the bend of trees to a long pathway leading up to Malfoy Manor.

"Ok. So you've found a Death Eating. Now what?" Ron asked confused and obviously not getting Hermione's plan in the least.

"While you've been talking aimlessly about nothing, I've been watching that door that leads into Malfoy Manor. Do you see that reddish light coming off of it?" Ron nodded following her gaze at the large door. "Well I'm betting that the reddish light coming off of it is some kind of identification spell that only let's in certain types of people, like Death Eaters for example."  
"Well good observation Hermione but I don't see how that's going to help us," Ron replied still not understanding.

"You didn't let me finish. If the person's identity is correct, then the red light stop for a couple of seconds to let the person through the door, meaning for those few second, the spell is turned off."

"And…" Ron said still utterly confused.

"And, those couple seconds are enough for us to get inside." Hermione finished, smiling at her own brilliance.

"Oh, ok I see know." Ron replied starting to get her plan.

"Good, but before we sneak in there's one more thing I need to do," Hermione said.

"Like what?" Hermione didn't respond but instead ducked behind one of the bushes and aimed her wand right at the walking Death Eater.

"Please forgive me Dumbledore and the rest of the Ministry of Magic. I am doing this for a good cause," Hermione whispered softly. "Imperio!"

"Hermione!" Ron yelled shocked. What the hell did you do that for? You could be sentenced to Azkaban for life!"

"Ron don't you think I know that. Look, we have to have him under our control, just in case," Hermione explained.

"How the hell did you learn to do that?" Ron asked both curious and shocked at the same time.

"Well, let me ask you this? Why is it that I only spend a week at your house every summer and that you can only get in touch with me at certain times throughout the summer?" Hermione asked. 

"I don't know," Ron replied again looking confused. "You're always busy, or away."

"Well what would you say if I told you that that was all a lie." Hermione asked, teasing Ron a bit.

"I'd say you better start doing some explaining!" Ron demanded.

"Ron I would have told you, but McGonagall and Dumbledore made me swear to keep this a secret. You see every summer I go away to this defense training camp where I learn a bunch of different defense spells to protect myself," Hermione explained.

"But, why?" Ron asked.

"Well Dumbledore and McGonagall figured that since I was close friends with Harry Potter and that I am one of the smarted witches to ever enter Hogwarts, that I would need to learn how to protect myself, you know, in case anything bad ever happened."

"Wait a minute! I'm best friends with Harry Potter, so why don't I need protection?" Ron asked feeling left out.

"God Ron!" Hermione yelled getting annoyed. "You're impossible!" 

"Me impossible? I wouldn't be talking Miss I-know-everything-and-I'm-always-right," Ron added matter of factly. 

"Ron just shut up and lets get going," Hermione said angrily throwing the Invisibility cloak over the two of them and heading forward towards Malfoy Manor. Hermione held her breath as her, Ron and the Death Eater approached the large door leading into Malfoy Manor. 

"Ron," Hermione whispered. "As soon as that red light goes off, run as fast as you can into the house. Understand?" Ron nodded in response. Suddenly the large doors opened revealing a huge front entrance room with a large marble staircase ascending upward to the many floors of Malfoy Manor. As commanded, the Death Eater stepped forward. There was a slight pause and then suddenly the red light stopped. Hermione and Ron ran, as fast as they could, through the front room and into a smaller one adjacent from it. Hermione let out her breath slowly as Ron shut the door behind them.

"Well now Hermione. Now that we've got into Malfoy Manor, what do you plan on doing next?" Hermione smiled devilishly. "Why do I get the feeling that this is a really bad idea?" Fifteen minutes later Hermione banged on the closet door. "Ron let's go! Come out now. You're wasting time!"

"I'm not wearing the pants!" Ron whined from behind the closet door.

"Why not?" Hermione asked finally prying open the door. "Oh, I see," Hermione replied looking him over. "Ron I must say that you look very good in leather pants." Ron turned bright red. In fact, Ron did look quite good in tight leather pants. Hermione smiled to herself as she pictured how good Draco would look in them. 

"I can't even bloody walk in these pants! They're so tight!" Hermione laughed. "I can't believe I'm wearing a Death Eaters clothes! I can't believe I'm in Malfoy's house! I can't believe-"

"Ron!" Hermione replied giving him one her now famous glares.

"Hermione aren't they going to notice my face?"

"Well they would be able to, but after I'm done with you they'll just think you're one of the guys."

"Wait a minute Hermione. What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"Oh you'll see," Hermione replied. "Now this might hurt a bit."

"Ow!" Ron cried as Hermione muttered a spell under her breath. Suddenly the features on Ron's face started to change. His normal red hair started to thin and became a dark brown. His nose became bigger and rounder and his eyes changed to a sort of blackish color. Ron's freckles started to fade and in their place stood a tiny white scar on his left cheek. 

"Let me guess. You learned this from your defense camp?" Rona asked when the transformation has stopped.

"No actually it's a beauty spell from Witch Weekly, I saw it under the headline 'Look Like Your Favorite Witch Stars.' It's sort of like the Polyjuice Potion, but you don't become that person, you only take on some of their features, and it only lasts for about two hours. Here, take a look at yourself," Hermione finished handing him a small pocket mirror.

"Yuck!" Ron yelled as he stared into the mirror. "I look like Millicent Bulstrode!"

"By the looks of all that cat hair on your clothes I'd say you just became her father," Hermione replied trying not to laugh.

"This is great Hermione." Ron sighed. "Just great."

The End (until the next chapter)

Well everybody the title to this chapter is called Coals of Fire. It's from a biblical passage and it means getting revenge on your enemies, sort of what was happening in this chapter. Anyway I know I said this was going to be the second to last chapter but I changed my mind. The next chapter is the second to last one. So…I'm not going to say much because I'm afraid that I'll spoil the ending for those of you that have really followed the story and paid good attention. Anyway just be aware, what you think you know is not always right…especially in this story. In the next two chapters everything will be explained, and all your questions (like who the hell is that Maria Silver) will be questions answered. Well I have made up my mind and there will definitely be a sequel to this story. I think it's going to be called Draco's Angel II: Amor Aeturna. Amor Aeturna means Undying Love in Latin. Thanks Tara for translating it for me! Anyway, What do you guys think of the title? Would it make you want to read? I might change it though. Anyway please visit my Draco's Angel web site and join the group. So far it's been a lot of fun and we've even started out own round robin. If you care to visit go to [http://groups.yahoo.com/group/DracosAngel][1]. I also have my own web page hosting my DA stories so also if you want check that out at [][2]http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/fanfictiondomain.html That's all for now.

. : C y b e r : . : G a l : .

~*~ Big Thanks Section ~*~

Ankita (no I'm sorry, sadly enough Lucius Malfoy is not going to die even though I want him too. You see I've got this good idea planned out and he's involved in it so you see, I can't kill him off…yet) hey (yeah I guess Harry did get dumped) Angie (sorry about the cliffhanger but their sort of like my trademark now since I do them in every single chapter) [Prongs][3], Anja Potter (Draco's yours? Ohh …but I wanted him so badly. Get you weapons ready, this is war! Hey just kidding. How about let's spilt him for a night. Sound good?) [][4]magical*little*me (Ron is a little paranoid. I think it fits his character. From the books I got this picture of Ron being tall, funny and paranoid.) Ashley A*** (don't worry there will be a sequel) [][5]Macabre (you end up with a big smile on your face too? That always happens to me. I'll be sitting at my computer, serious at one moment, and at the next I'll burst out into laughter. Then everybody in my house stares at me like I'm gone crazy or something. It's really funny…) [][6]K.A.P (I love Draco too! And yes, there will be sequel. Thanks, I try to be as good of writer as I can) inbal, Trance (sorry about the cliffhangers) [][7]~wicked*witch~ (keeps getting better and better? Oh good. The next chapter should be one of the best since everything gets wrapped up. Or at least I hope…) *Luvli*LiL*Angel* (I love your long reviews! Don't worry, you'll see Hermi and Pansy in a catfight soon, like in the sequel. Whoops I'm revealing too much information. I always do that. Now nobody is going to be surprised with the sequel.) [][8]Ayla Pascal (don't worry I am writing more) Judge DP (well now you're on the list three times. That's because I just keep adding to the top and I don't take away old reviews at the bottom. It's just easier that way) Anja Potter (best D/Hr fic yet? Ohh thanks, you're sweet. I try my hardest to make it good) magical*little*me (sorry I leave the chapters off in a cliffhanger way but that's what I do with everything. This one wasn't too bad though) Pikachu, Mistaya Yuy (Yes bad guys need love too. I think Hermione and Draco make the cutest couple ever. And Draco being evil and Hermione being good just adds to the romance. Like the whole forbidden love thing) Dracos~*~Girl-E (Draco in leather or Dragon Hide? Oh sounds interesting. I'd love t do it, but it's kind of hard to fit it into the plot. I'll try though…) [][9]Atalanta Zora (very nice nicknames. I can't have Draco, huh? Well, there is going to be a very big rumble about this. *picks up her weapon* I'll see you on the battle field) Trance (sorry your review got cut off. There's always something that goes wrong with FF.net ^.^) *Luvli*LiL*Angel* (whoops…I guess I forgot that muggle devises don't work in Hogwarts. Oh well, it's fan fiction. Things don't have to be like they are in the book. Voldie and Lucius are coming, don't worry there will be plenty of them in the next chapter along with their big speech about why it's good to be evil. What's going on with Pansy? Well you won't see any more of her in this story…but in the sequel there will be a lot more of here…whoops I have said to much) kirst, ~*~Jenny~*~ (one of the best D/Hr fics of all time? Oh thanks your so sweet! I don't hate Pansy, I just think she's a little evil. But what's so wrong with being a little evil?) [][10]Crystal Black (Draco in skin tight pants with Hermione in the room? Well now there's a good idea. Hmmm I'll try to fit it into the story. I think everyone would enjoy that!) [][11]Kirst, [][9]Atalanta Zora (Draco's your hottie. Oh but I wanted him. Hoiw bout we slit him for a night, ok?) Angie (don't worry. There is going to be a sequel. I promise) Fallen~Angel (damn that Harry! OoOo I like that!) jiana weasley (ooh I agree totally. Draco is the best and him being a bad boy makes him all the more sexy) jodes (well I make Draco sound so good because he really is on the inside and Hermione made him open up. Harry on the other hand gets to much action. He just needs to stand by once and a while and let someone else get all the action) [][3]Prongs, Kitty, Raelene, Rachel, paige, Trance (darn that stupid Harry!) *Luvli*LiL*Angel* (don't worry…the Weasley's are coming! Thanks for the explenation of OOC and there will definitly be a sequel! But Voldi didn't kill Lucius, although that is a very tempting idea. I mean the guy is a total bastard. Luvius killed poor Narcissa though. Everyone is mad that I killed her. I'm sorry. I think I should write a fluffy Narcissa fic to make up for killing her.) magical*little*me, Thea (aww thanks. I'm sorry about Narcissa. But she died for a good reason. Without her death I would have never been able to get into the romance part. Bad Harry, he really came in at a bad time, huh?) [][12]Tessie, Rebecca Slytherin, Fred Flinstone (best story since Draco Dormiens? Really? I mean that story was really good. Thanks so much! Is my story really that good? Don't worry you'll see what Voldemort is planning next chapter!) Indiana jones (I'm glad you like my plot! Thanks!) Ankle (assinate me? OH please don't. Just let me finish the story first okay?) magical*little*me (yes Harry should learn not to barge into other people's business. It is very rude!) Angie, Ankita (Draco in hot pants? Well maybe but I don't know how I would fit that into my story. If you give me an idea of how to put it in I would be happy to. *grins devilishly* I think everyone would enjoy that!) [][13]chronicallyromantic, Krissy, [][14]Hermione M. Moon (one of the best Hr/D fics? Aww that's so sweet!) *Blue*Angel* (don't worry! I'll find someone for Harry. Perhaps Ginny????) Alex Sheldon (wow thanks. Your all time favorite huh? Thank you so much. I'm very happy you like it!) Nari, Hilary, [][7]~slytheringoddess~ (yup Harry is second best. I mean Harry always wins EVERYTHING! There needs to be a time where he can step down and give someone else a turn right? Did you really scream "Malfoy I'm going to kill you?" Oh boy I would have liked to see that *falls out of her chair, laughing, and gasping for air* That must have been funny!) Julie (Hey thanks so much. I'm the best writer our age? Wow, thanks so much. You're like one of my best reviewers. I mean I try so hard to write cause that's what I want to do in the future.) rodeogirl602, [][9]Atalanta Zora (I love Draco too. You're so right. He is just misunderstood) [][15]*Luvli*LiL*Angel* (hey thanks for the long review! I appreciate it a lot. By the way what is OOC? Well there was a little Harry and Draco show down in this chapter. I'm sorry that Narcissa is dead but she died for a good cause. That's how I got into the romance part of the story! Don't worry the Weasley's are coming!) Dracos~*~Girl-E, Trance, Lid, Ankita, Deborah Windcaster, [][16]Jessica Black, Angie, [][17]Judge DP, [][18]Lady Raghailligh, Namecter, [][19]Mistress Kenlei, gurl (don't worry. I won't make it sad) Sanna, Hermione Granger (Thanks for your long review! I love 'em!) Sara Potter, [][20]Bouncing Ferret's Girlfriend (Draco in hotpants, huh? Possibly…I'll have to think about it. Thanks for the idea) Cammie, ~*~Jenny~*~ (hey thanks for your long review! I love long reveiws!) Amy Lee, Bella (yes, there shall be snoggings…I hope I didn't make you wait too long) [][21]Draconia, Kimmy, [][22]Michelle Ravel ( I convinced you? *grins* Oh good. I'm glad), Yosis, Asia, Juliet, [][23]Meriadoc (hey thnaks for correcting me! I appreciate it!) [][24]TXLindsey, [][25]Silver Theory, kATHERINE, [][26]LilyAyl, Prongs (thanks for reviewing so much! Keeps me writing more), magical*little*me (well thanks for reviewing so much and I'm sorry about my constant bickering about not getting enough reviews. I'll stop) [][27]ying zero, JennyT, sara, shadow, Celestial Princess, Lazuli, Leja Moonshadow, Candy Hyatt, [][28]Lioness Animagus, Merisa, Jodie, JO. E, Bella, [][29]Rinoa14, [][30]lady rogue, [][31]*Luvli*LiL*Angel* (did you really scream?) Jamie, [][32]GentleWaterSoul, Godpyre, [][33]Angel of Ice, [][30]lady rogue, [][34]Shoshana, Malka, Jessica, Renee, [][35]Sanna, Kathy, AnimeGirl, Juliet and Gen, [][36]Judge DP, MRS. HARRY POTTER, leona rapsidy, and [][37]Pretty Banshee

   [1]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/DracosAngel
   [2]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/fanfictiondomain.html
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=50731
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=9807
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=60485
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=46875
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=63744
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=62043
   [9]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=53646
   [10]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=61857
   [11]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=66773
   [12]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=23456
   [13]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=61129
   [14]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=51208
   [15]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=50713
   [16]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=57311
   [17]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=28439
   [18]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=59981
   [19]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=47627
   [20]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=24657
   [21]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=59119
   [22]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=54129
   [23]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=54604
   [24]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53503
   [25]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=39111
   [26]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53942
   [27]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=42695
   [28]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=9663
   [29]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53514
   [30]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=21387
   [31]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=50713
   [32]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=16237
   [33]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=39172
   [34]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=48278
   [35]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=16225
   [36]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=28439
   [37]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=37279



	11. From This Moment On

* Draco's Angel *

* Chapter 11: From This Moment On *

* By Cyber Gal *

"Ah, look what we have here," Lucius Malfoy sneered. "The famous Harry Potter and my traitor of a son, Draco Malfoy. What a pleasant surprise." Draco gulped. His father was up to something and it didn't look good. Draco glanced over at Harry. Surprisingly, Harry's face didn't show any sign of worry; it was something more, like determination. Draco on the other hand looked near death. But perhaps it was because Harry didn't know the danger of the situation, Draco thought to himself. But Draco knew well enough what kind of situation they had gotten themselves into. He had experienced this plenty before and was well aware of his father's wrath. He could remember quite clearly the punishments he had been put through under the supervision of the Dark Lord himself. Punishments for the simplest of all things, such as opening a letter addressed to him without asking for his father's permission first. 

Draco could remember as a child how his mother would beg his father to stop the punishments and the pain, but he wouldn't listen to her. He wouldn't listen to anyone, except for his master. Punishment, in his father's eyes, lead to the makings of a strong and powerful individual. Punishment was a daily word in the Malfoy household. Lucius had received it as a child and so had his father, and so on. And now it was handed down onto Draco.

"Well boys. Now I bet you have a lot of questions to why you are here," Lucius Malfoy sneered down at the two boys whose faces he knew so well. He saw the face of his son who has failed him in every way possible. He had spent so much time training his son with the ways of the Dark Lord. But as much as he tried, Draco would only resist more. 

But yet again, Draco didn't matter any more, Lucius Malfoy thought as he glanced upon the face of a green-eyed boy. The boy who would be such an essential key in the rise of Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter, the next Lord Voldemort. Lucius smiled to himself. He liked the sound of that; it had a very good ring to it. 

"You see boys, there was this prophecy, a very old prophecy dating back to the original founders of Hogwarts. Now this prophecy was made by Salazar Slytherin himself and it stated that when his heir, Lord Voldemort, was first rising into power, a child was to be born and trained so that when it was his time, he would rise up and take over where his heir left off. Now at about the time when Lord Voldemort was slowly gaining power, my son Draco was born into this world. Sadly enough, I was stupid to think that he had a chance to become the next Dark Lord. I was wrong, very wrong. You see Mr. Potter; it was you who Salazar was talking about. You were the one mentioned in the prophecy. He had a way of predicting the future, but he would never come right out and say them. You see, it was very easy to make the mistake. You would think it would be my son, not James Potter's son. But then again, I always knew that James had an evil side to him. There was something more to him then he let people see." Lucius Malfoy paused and bent down, looking Harry straight in the eyes. "The Sorting Hat was right. You would do great in Slytherin, with a little encouragement and some teaching."

"You know what the Sorting Hat said to me?" Harry asked shocked. He hadn't told that to anybody. 

"Why Harry, you seem shocked," Lucius Malfoy grinned evilly, bearing a row of yellowish teeth. "I told you. Salazar Slytherin had a way of predicting the future. He knew his heir would be tempted to be put in both Slytherin and Gryffindor. He knew you wouldn't want to go into Slytherin. But yet again, he knew it was for the best that you were put into Gryffindor. You see, Slytherin has a way of turning you bad, straight down to the core, with no feelings or a heart. Now most people would consider the Slytherin's to be the badest of the badest, but they are all wrong. Why do you think all Gryffindor's have been better fighters and why do they always seem to win? You see the Gryffindor's all have a heart, they want to win, and the wish it with all their heart, deep down inside. They all have strong wills and courage beyond belief. They have the desire to win; they want it so much that it hurts inside. Slytherin's, on the other hand, just fight because they have to. Really they don't care. They fight to live up to their reputation. Of course they want to win, most everyone does. But it's not the same as the Gryffindor's." Harry felt strange. How could have they known that. He hadn't told anybody. It must have been a lucky guess, Harry thought to himself. Or else, Lucius Malfoy wasn't lying and everything was true. No! It couldn't be true. There was no way it could be true. Harry wasn't supposed to be the next Voldemort. It just didn't make sense.

"It's all making sense to you now, huh Harry?" came a voice from out of the shadows. Harry knew that voice. It was very familiar. It was a voice he had only heard a couple of times, but it was voice that he would never be able to forget. It sent a chill down his spine and made him feel cold all over. "Everything is making sense to you. You see Harry, I was like you when I was a child. Parentless, smart, brave and kind. I had all the makings of a great leader. But there was one thing wrong with me. I was on the wrong side. Sure, they make the Light Side out to be this terrific thing and at some time's it might be. But the Dark Side is a hell of a lot better. People on the Light side are all followers. But the people on the Dark Side, now those people are the real leaders. They take stands and fight for their rights. Now you could be one of those leaders, Harry. You could be the next Dark Lord. And with being the next Dark Lord, you get everything you could ever want. You name it; you've got it. Just think Harry. We know enough magic to bring your parents back, enough magic to get you any girl in the world. Just think, you love Hermione, but she has never loved you back. Draco took her from you Potter. He's on the Light Side. Wouldn't you just like to take revenge Potter? Pay every body back for what they have done for you?" Lord Voldemort finished sounding satisfied.

Harry was confused. Now he wasn't sure what side he was on. The Light was where he wanted to be. But that side had only brought him pain and grief. He just wanted that all to go away. He wanted to see his parents, to be by them, to really be able to know them and stand by their side, and he wanted Hermione.

"I can give you anything you could ever wish for. If you don't want to feel pain and grief, I can take that away too. Name it Potter and you've got it," Voldemort replied with a sick grin on his face. This was too much pressure. Harry knew the Light Side was the right decision, but on the Dark Side, he could get everything he ever wanted. Harry glanced over at Draco. 

"Look at young Malfoy over there Potter. Look at what he's become. A poor excuse for a human being. When he was on the Dark Side, Draco was perfectly fine. He had everything he could ever want, and we treated him well. But now look at him. He looks horrible. Always running and hiding, never facing facts. Now do you want to be like that Harry? Think about it." 

"Potter he's lying!" Draco screamed trying to snap Harry out of it. "They told me the exact same thing. They're just going from boy to boy until one finally accepts! Potter can't you see? This is a total setup. They can't give you everything you want, believe me. It's total bullshit! Life on their side is hell."

"Ah, it looks like little Draco over here is jealous," Voldemort replied. "Don't let him take this chance away from you Harry. He's taken away everything you've ever wanted. Don't let him ruin this for you."

"I've thought about it," Harry answered Voldemort, slowly looking up at him, face to face. "Your right. The Light Side has done nothing for me. I'm ready to join your side."

"Very well Harry. You've made a wise choice," Voldemort smiled.

"What shall we do with the boy," Lucius Malfoy asked pointing down at his son. 

"Throw him in the dungeon, and I mean really throw." Harry replied grinning devilishly, green eyes sparkling. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Ron Weasley walked down the hallway awkwardly. He found in very hard to walk in the tight leather pants; they were too tight for him. He looked around the large hallway, not knowing where he was going at all. Already he had been down 15 different hallways all leading into a different section of the house. Suddenly he heard a sound coming down from the hallway.

"Bulstrode!" said the man on the right. "Where have you been?"

"We're late. Do you want our master to get angry at us?" said the other one.

"Sorry about that," Ron replied trying to make his voice sound low. The spell only changed your looks, not your voice. "Well let's carry on then." He followed the two men down the hallway and into another large room. Inside were about ten more Death Eaters all gathered around a large circular table. Ron sat down, nervously, trying to listen to their conversation in hopes it would help him and Hermione out.

"Can you believe it?" asked one of the Death Eaters. "Harry Potter, on the Dark Side. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Harry Potter? On the Dark Side?" Ron asked forgetting where he was.

"Yes Bulstrode. Harry Potter, the next Dark Lord. Where have you been?

"What about the younger Malfoy?" asked another Death Eater. "What happened to him?"

"They threw him in the dungeons. Their going to kill him later today I suppose."

Ron gulped. Things weren't looking good. An hour passed by quickly. Ron was trying to get as much information out of the Death Eaters as possible. Suddenly Ron felt a tingling sensation on his face. 

"Shit," Ron mumbled remembering the spell. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back," Ron said making up the only excuse he could think of. He walked out of the room as fast as he could and down the hallways into an empty room, locking the door behind him. Ron sighed deeply as he sat down on one of the armchairs. Harry, the next Dark lord? It couldn't be true. There was just no way that it could be possible. A sudden knocking on the closet door awoke Ron from his thoughts. Cautiously walking over to the closet door, Ron opened it slightly with just enough room for him to see in. Ron jumped back in surprise at the sight behind the door. Standing in the closet, all tied up and gagged was Professor Snape. Snape stared back at Ron looking even more surprised to why Ron Weasley was at Malfoy Manor and why in the world was he wearing tight leather pants. Realizing he was staring at Snape with his mouth wide open and close to touching the floor, Ron quickly closed his mouth and started to untie Snape.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked forgetting his manners. 

"I'd like to ask you the same question," Snape replied. "As for me, I don't really know why I'm here to be perfectly honest. My memory on the last couple of days is blurry. All right, I gave you my explanation about why I'm here. Now let's here yours. And Mr. Weasley, this better be good."

"I'm on a rescue mission to save Harry and Malfoy," Ron explained knowing it sounded far-fetched but hoping that Snape would somehow believe him.

"Rescue mission?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Ron said explaining the past events leading up to today. "Malfoy is going to be killed if we don't get to him soon and as for Harry, I don't know what's going on with him." 

"If this is all true then we've better get a move on. Did you say Miss Granger is here with you?" Snape asked taking control of the mission.

"Yes," Ron replied a little hesitantly. "But you see, I've walked down so many different hallways and rooms that I'm totally lost."

"Not good Mr. Weasley. Not good at all." When the two of them finally reached the room where Ron had originally came from, they found Hermione lying on the bed reading.

"Hermione! What are you doing? Reading at a time like this?" Ron yelled angry with her for making him do all the work.

"Ron calm down-what is he doing here?" Hermione whispered pointing towards Snape. 

"I found him in a closet," Ron explained causally.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"I found him in a closet!" Ron started to explain but was interrupted by Professor Snape.

"What Mr. Weasley is trying to say," Snape explained giving Ron a glare. "Was that after his little mission to find out information from all of those drunken Death Eaters out there, he ran into the room where I was tied up. You see, previously I had been tied up and thrown into that closet. Don't ask me why. I don't know either. All I know is that we have to move fast. If I know Lucius Malfoy or Lord Voldemort, they act fast and don't give any mercy. If anything happens to Draco-" Snape stopped himself. 

"Alright Ron." Hermione said taking control again. "What I was reading is a book on The Malfoy estates. It tells all about it and lucky for us, the book gives us a whole map of the Manor. We can use this to find Draco."

"Good," Snape said heading for the door. "Let's move fast."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Draco woke up drowsily. His head ached, his shoulder pounded, his stomach hurt. In fact every hurt. Nothing could possibly get any worse. But then suddenly, he saw a familiar face through the bars of the window. A face that provided hope and encouragement. The only face he ever wanted to see again. The face of Hermione Granger. 

"Draco!" she cried running to the edge of the dungeon bars. "Hold on, we're going to get you out."

"Hey Herm," he replied back trying to smile through his aching face. It hurt to talk; it hurt to even smile. "I'm fine, really I'm okay."

"God, he's delirious," Ron muttered under his breath.

"I heard that! Oh, and nice pants Weasley!" Draco replied sarcastically. 

"If you weren't hurt Malfoy, I'd really kick your ass!"

"I'm not hurt. Really I'm fine! I'll be able to move again once I get the feeling back in my legs. And you couldn't kick my ass even if I was tied down to the floor!" Draco replied.

"Don't temp me Malfoy," Ron replied getting irritated.

"Don't make me laugh," Draco drawled on sarcastically. "Oh hello Professor Snape. What are you doing hear in my lovely room. Please take a seat. Tea will be served shortly."

"Well Hermione. He's gone crazy. We might as well leave him here. He won't be much use in fighting off Voldemort."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him. "Draco I think the best thing for you to do right now is rest. We'll get these doors open soon and then we'll we on our way to get Harry."

"If anybody's crazy it's Harry. He's the one who threw me down here in the first place," Draco continued trying to stand up, but then feeling dizzy and sitting back down again. 

"What about Harry?" Ron asked hoping his friend was all right. 

"Well he finally gave into Voldemort and my father so now he's going to be the next Dark Lord," Draco said casually like nothing was wrong. 

"What!" Hermione shrieked.

"There!" Professor Snape said as the lock to the dungeon door came undone. "Look now is not the time to talk; now is the time to move and fast." 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Snape, Draco, Hermione, and Ron crept quietly down the hallway, careful not to make a sound. They had to walk very slowly; the invisibility cloak barely fit over the four of them. Draco finally returned to normal, and besides the pain, he felt relatively fine.

"Whenever anything big happens at Malfoy Manor, my father always has them in his study," Draco whispered pointing to the large wooden door in front of them. "Look, I'll go in first. You guys can follow behind me in the Invisibility Cloak."

"Wait Draco. You don't have to go first. Just come in with us," Hermione pleaded. She had this bad feeling that if he went in first; he wouldn't come back out again alive.

"No Hermione. It's just something I have to do. I'll be fine," Draco explained trying to reassure her. He wasn't even sure of this himself. Draco knew this could be a suicide mission, but for some reason he wasn't scared. He knew he had to face off his father, once and for all. "Hermione. Can I talk to you? Like alone?" She nodded and the two of them stepped aside leaving Snape and Ron in a stare-off.

"Draco please don't do this. I have this bad feeling. Please don't," Hermione begged.

"Hermione, I have to. I'll be fine," Draco tried to explain to her. "Look, I love you Hermione. You're the best thing that ever happened in my life. From whatever happens next, I'll never forget you. You're the love of my life and you've changed me forever."

"I love you too Draco," Hermione replied trying to keep from crying. Knowing he couldn't say goodbye to her again, Draco gave Hermione a quick kiss and walked off to the others. 

"Alright I'm going to go in there first," Draco told Snape and Ron. "Wait five minutes and then come in, with the Invisibility Cloak. Don't take any chances. If anything happens to me, get Harry fast, and get out. I'm used to my father and Voldemort. I can stall them while you get Harry.

"Draco," Snape replied sounding concerned. "Be careful." Draco nodded and then slipped inside the door. As Draco looked around his father's study he could see Voldemort sitting in one of the armchairs facing the fire with Harry sitting next to him. Lucius was across the room holding some sort of box in his hand. Surprisingly, none of them seemed to notice Draco so he kept silent in hopes to figure out what was going on. 

"Lucius bring that box over to me," Voldemort ordered. "Now Harry, in all the years that the Dark Arts have been alive, we've been trying to find the one true key that will keep the Dark Arts alive. In all my years I knew there was a key, something that would give me ultimate power so that I couldn't be destroyed. I knew it was out there but we couldn't find it. We searched everywhere possible and was about to give up, until one day Lucius was up in his attic and found this ancient box with a inscription that looked almost impossible to translate."

Harry looked over the little box. It was a dark wooden color with four silver snakes running down the side of the box. Each snake had an emerald green jewel for an eye and at the bottom of each snake was a keyhole. All over the box was some sort of inscription in another language. But the language looked familiar to Harry.

"It Parseltongue, but backwards," Harry mumbled reading the inscription on the box.

"Exactly Harry," Voldemort continued. This box was made my Salazer Slytherin himself. You see he knew what this box contained and was gong to use it himself, but something stopped him from doing so. Luckily before he disappeared from this earth, he put the inscription on the box and locked it away so that other Dark Wizards would be able to find it later on."

"So what do you want me to do with it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well Harry. You see my time as the Dark Lord is almost over and before I go, we wanted to establish the way of the Dark Arts throughout the magical community so that everyone would live under us. Just think, you could be the next ruler of the whole magical community. But before that happens we need a way to have absolute power, so that we cannot be destroyed. That's where you come in. By the inscription on this box, it says that this is some kind of portkey that when opened it will take you to another dimension where the key is found. We want you to do this Harry. You're a strong fighter and we think that you'll be able to destroy whatever is protecting the key. 

Draco gulped. He wasn't sure whether to make a move or to wait and see what happens. Suddenly he felt a breeze of air pass by him. All right, Draco thought to himself. Snape, Hermione and Ron are here. It's now or never.

"Wait!" Draco yelled stopping Harry from opening the box. 

"Ah, it's you Draco," Lucius sneered. "I knew you'd find your way up here sooner or later. Well we were going to do this later, but why don't I just kill you now. You could have done something Draco. You couldn't have been on our side and you would have been great. But no, you and your stupid girlfriend wouldn't just except things the way they were. Now you must pay," Lucius said raising his wand. "Avada-"

"Noooooooooo!" came the voice of a girl.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius screamed. But instead of Draco falling towards the ground, the body of an innocent girl fell with a thud. 

The End (until the next chapter) 

Wow, what a way to leave the story off, huh? Anyway I'm not going to say much because I'm afraid that it'll spoil the ending. Next week is the final chapter. I'm really surprised because I never thought I was going to reach the end. Anyway, all your questions will be summed up and everything will be explained. In the last part I'll also give you some information on the sequel. That's all for now,

. : C y b e r : . : G a l : . 

~*~ Thanks Section ~*~

Sorceress Girl (I've changed your whole attitude about Draco? Is that good or bad? I hope it's good. I think that on the inside he's really a nice kid but because of his father, he's forced to be mean and cruel on the outside) Urfa, Melissa Malfoy (wow you're the first review I've gotten that doesn't want Draco in leather. Well I'm not going to put him in a thong or hot pants cause…well I agree with you that a 17-year-old guy really wouldn't wear that but I'm probably going to put him in leather. You go for skater guys? Oh I'm more of a surfer girl myself. He he oh yeah. And cowboys! Ya gotta love 'em.) Macabre (fuzzy green towel? Hmmm…that would be interesting, very interesting…) [Mistaria26][1], Calliope (sorry the last chapter was a little short. But how was this one? It's a lot longer. Hehe. Hermione inspires you? That's cool. I'm like Hermione too. My hand is always up in class. I barely ever study but I just seem to know the answers…) [][2]magical*little*me (well Ron was the first to be put in leather only cause it kind of fit in with the story but I'll get Draco in some too!) [][3]Kirst (oh thanks you. Your so nice. I try to incluse some humor in this too so it's not all sad and depressing.) [][4]silverarrows*** (your on ff.net now? That's cool. Ok I'll try to have some Sirius in the last chapter. Most likely he will be.) Jenny Maxwell (" Ron and leather pants... whoa mama ya better call the fire dept. 'cuz sumone IS ON FIRE!!" He he I like that. But just wait until I get Draco in some leather! Now there's a sight to see!) [][5]Arime Setta, Atalanta Zora (oh I'm glad you like my story and I try to make it get better and better!) [][6]Jessica Black (Ok, Hermione will get to do some ass-kicking in the next chapter) [][7]Lord of the Net, Indiana jones & Fred Flinstone (you will hunt me down and force me to type? Oh, please don't. I'll get the chapters out quicker since my school just got out, okay. Well you might be right about Snape and the women, but I'm not going to say anything. My lips are sealed. I'm glad you both like my story.) [][5]Arime Setta (don't worry. Hermione won't dump Malfoy. In my story she's head over heals in love with him. Well, there's nothing really special about the ring except that it's been in the Malfoy family for a long time. There will be some Fred and George in the next chapter okay?) Ankita (no I'm sorry, sadly enough Lucius Malfoy is not going to die even though I want him too. You see I've got this good idea planned out and he's involved in it so you see, I can't kill him off…yet) hey (yeah I guess Harry did get dumped) Angie (sorry about the cliffhanger but their sort of like my trademark now since I do them in every single chapter) [][8]Prongs, Anja Potter (Draco's yours? Ohh …but I wanted him so badly. Get you weapons ready, this is war! Hey just kidding. How about let's spilt him for a night. Sound good?) [][2]magical*little*me (Ron is a little paranoid. I think it fits his character. From the books I got this picture of Ron being tall, funny and paranoid.) Ashley A*** (don't worry there will be a sequel) [][9]Macabre (you end up with a big smile on your face too? That always happens to me. I'll be sitting at my computer, serious at one moment, and at the next I'll burst out into laughter. Then everybody in my house stares at me like I'm gone crazy or something. It's really funny…) [][10]K.A.P (I love Draco too! And yes, there will be sequel. Thanks, I try to be as good of writer as I can) inbal, Trance (sorry about the cliffhangers) [][11]~wicked*witch~ (keeps getting better and better? Oh good. The next chapter should be one of the best since everything gets wrapped up. Or at least I hope…) *Luvli*LiL*Angel* (I love your long reviews! Don't worry, you'll see Hermi and Pansy in a catfight soon, like in the sequel. Whoops I'm revealing too much information. I always do that. Now nobody is going to be surprised with the sequel.) [][12]Ayla Pascal (don't worry I am writing more) Judge DP (well now you're on the list three times. That's because I just keep adding to the top and I don't take away old reviews at the bottom. It's just easier that way) Anja Potter (best D/Hr fic yet? Ohh thanks, you're sweet. I try my hardest to make it good) magical*little*me (sorry I leave the chapters off in a cliffhanger way but that's what I do with everything. This one wasn't too bad though) Pikachu, Mistaya Yuy (Yes bad guys need love too. I think Hermione and Draco make the cutest couple ever. And Draco being evil and Hermione being good just adds to the romance. Like the whole forbidden love thing) Dracos~*~Girl-E (Draco in leather or Dragon Hide? Oh sounds interesting. I'd love t do it, but it's kind of hard to fit it into the plot. I'll try though…) [][13]Atalanta Zora (very nice nicknames. I can't have Draco, huh? Well, there is going to be a very big rumble about this. *picks up her weapon* I'll see you on the battle field) Trance (sorry your review got cut off. There's always something that goes wrong with FF.net ^.^) *Luvli*LiL*Angel* (whoops…I guess I forgot that muggle devises don't work in Hogwarts. Oh well, it's fan fiction. Things don't have to be like they are in the book. Voldie and Lucius are coming, don't worry there will be plenty of them in the next chapter along with their big speech about why it's good to be evil. What's going on with Pansy? Well you won't see any more of her in this story…but in the sequel there will be a lot more of here…whoops I have said to much) kirst, ~*~Jenny~*~ (one of the best D/Hr fics of all time? Oh thanks your so sweet! I don't hate Pansy, I just think she's a little evil. But what's so wrong with being a little evil?) [][14]Crystal Black (Draco in skin tight pants with Hermione in the room? Well now there's a good idea. Hmmm I'll try to fit it into the story. I think everyone would enjoy that!) [][3]Kirst, [][13]Atalanta Zora (Draco's your hottie. Oh but I wanted him. Hoiw bout we slit him for a night, ok?) Angie (don't worry. There is going to be a sequel. I promise) Fallen~Angel (damn that Harry! OoOo I like that!) jiana weasley (ooh I agree totally. Draco is the best and him being a bad boy makes him all the more sexy) jodes (well I make Draco sound so good because he really is on the inside and Hermione made him open up. Harry on the other hand gets to much action. He just needs to stand by once and a while and let someone else get all the action) [][8]Prongs, Kitty, Raelene, Rachel, paige, Trance (darn that stupid Harry!) *Luvli*LiL*Angel* (don't worry…the Weasley's are coming! Thanks for the explenation of OOC and there will definitly be a sequel! But Voldi didn't kill Lucius, although that is a very tempting idea. I mean the guy is a total bastard. Luvius killed poor Narcissa though. Everyone is mad that I killed her. I'm sorry. I think I should write a fluffy Narcissa fic to make up for killing her.) magical*little*me, Thea (aww thanks. I'm sorry about Narcissa. But she died for a good reason. Without her death I would have never been able to get into the romance part. Bad Harry, he really came in at a bad time, huh?) [][15]Tessie, Rebecca Slytherin, Fred Flinstone (best story since Draco Dormiens? Really? I mean that story was really good. Thanks so much! Is my story really that good? Don't worry you'll see what Voldemort is planning next chapter!) Indiana jones (I'm glad you like my plot! Thanks!) Ankle (assinate me? OH please don't. Just let me finish the story first okay?) magical*little*me (yes Harry should learn not to barge into other people's business. It is very rude!) Angie, Ankita (Draco in hot pants? Well maybe but I don't know how I would fit that into my story. If you give me an idea of how to put it in I would be happy to. *grins devilishly* I think everyone would enjoy that!) [][16]chronicallyromantic, Krissy, [][17]Hermione M. Moon (one of the best Hr/D fics? Aww that's so sweet!) *Blue*Angel* (don't worry! I'll find someone for Harry. Perhaps Ginny????) Alex Sheldon (wow thanks. Your all time favorite huh? Thank you so much. I'm very happy you like it!) Nari, Hilary, [][11]~slytheringoddess~ (yup Harry is second best. I mean Harry always wins EVERYTHING! There needs to be a time where he can step down and give someone else a turn right? Did you really scream "Malfoy I'm going to kill you?" Oh boy I would have liked to see that *falls out of her chair, laughing, and gasping for air* That must have been funny!) Julie (Hey thanks so much. I'm the best writer our age? Wow, thanks so much. You're like one of my best reviewers. I mean I try so hard to write cause that's what I want to do in the future.) rodeogirl602, [][13]Atalanta Zora (I love Draco too. You're so right. He is just misunderstood) [][18]*Luvli*LiL*Angel* (hey thanks for the long review! I appreciate it a lot. By the way what is OOC? Well there was a little Harry and Draco show down in this chapter. I'm sorry that Narcissa is dead but she died for a good cause. That's how I got into the romance part of the story! Don't worry the Weasley's are coming!) Dracos~*~Girl-E, Trance, Lid, Ankita, Deborah Windcaster, [][6]Jessica Black, Angie, [][19]Judge DP, [][20]Lady Raghailligh, Namecter, [][21]Mistress Kenlei, gurl (don't worry. I won't make it sad) Sanna, Hermione Granger (Thanks for your long review! I love 'em!) Sara Potter, [][22]Bouncing Ferret's Girlfriend (Draco in hotpants, huh? Possibly…I'll have to think about it. Thanks for the idea) Cammie, ~*~Jenny~*~ (hey thanks for your long review! I love long reveiws!) Amy Lee, Bella (yes, there shall be snoggings…I hope I didn't make you wait too long) [][23]Draconia, Kimmy, [][24]Michelle Ravel ( I convinced you? *grins* Oh good. I'm glad), Yosis, Asia, Juliet, [][25]Meriadoc (hey thnaks for correcting me! I appreciate it!) [][26]TXLindsey, [][27]Silver Theory, kATHERINE, [][28]LilyAyl, Prongs (thanks for reviewing so much! Keeps me writing more), magical*little*me (well thanks for reviewing so much and I'm sorry about my constant bickering about not getting enough reviews. I'll stop) [][29]ying zero, JennyT, sara, shadow, Celestial Princess, Lazuli, Leja Moonshadow, Candy Hyatt, [][30]Lioness Animagus, Merisa, Jodie, JO. E, Bella, [][31]Rinoa14, [][32]lady rogue, [][33]*Luvli*LiL*Angel* (did you really scream?) Jamie, [][34]GentleWaterSoul, Godpyre, [][35]Angel of Ice, [][32]lady rogue, [][36]Shoshana, Malka, Jessica, Renee, [][37]Sanna, Kathy, AnimeGirl, Juliet and Gen, [][38]Judge DP, MRS. HARRY POTTER, leona rapsidy, and [][39]Pretty Banshee

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=65640
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=9807
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=66773
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=78858
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=62781
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=57311
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=75885
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=50731
   [9]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=60485
   [10]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=46875
   [11]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=63744
   [12]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=62043
   [13]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=53646
   [14]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=61857
   [15]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=23456
   [16]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=61129
   [17]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=51208
   [18]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=50713
   [19]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=28439
   [20]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=59981
   [21]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=47627
   [22]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=24657
   [23]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=59119
   [24]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=54129
   [25]: http://amagicalworld.homestead.com/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=54604
   [26]: http://amagicalworld.homestead.com/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53503
   [27]: http://amagicalworld.homestead.com/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=39111
   [28]: http://amagicalworld.homestead.com/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53942
   [29]: http://amagicalworld.homestead.com/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=42695
   [30]: http://amagicalworld.homestead.com/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=9663
   [31]: http://amagicalworld.homestead.com/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53514
   [32]: http://amagicalworld.homestead.com/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=21387
   [33]: http://amagicalworld.homestead.com/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=50713
   [34]: http://amagicalworld.homestead.com/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=16237
   [35]: http://amagicalworld.homestead.com/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=39172
   [36]: http://amagicalworld.homestead.com/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=48278
   [37]: http://amagicalworld.homestead.com/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=16225
   [38]: http://amagicalworld.homestead.com/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=28439
   [39]: http://amagicalworld.homestead.com/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=37279



	12. A Dream Come True

* Draco's Angel *

* Chapter 12: A Dream Come True *

* By Cyber Gal *

"Now you must pay," Lucius said raising his wand. "Avada-"

"Noooooooooo!" came the voice of a girl.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius screamed. But instead of Draco falling towards the ground, the body of an innocent girl fell with a thud. Draco watched the scene pass by in slow motion. It didn't make any sense. Hermione was on the floor. Why was she on the floor, Draco asked himself. She's not moving. 

Suddenly the air became still. Draco could feel magic all around him. And then, coming from out of nowhere, a white swirl of magic came flying over towards Hermione, almost as if it was returning something, like it was returning her sole. Draco had never seen anything like this before. In fact, the magic had only been used once before. For the second time, the Avada Kedavra curse had been blocked by something much stronger. Some much more powerful, and that thing was love. 

As the cursed was blocked, the green light swerved around and hit Lucius Malfoy, sending him flying backwards into the wall behind him. And then, from out of no where, Snape and Ron revealed themselves. Seeing Harry, Ron made a large dive and tackled him to the floor, pinning him down tightly, knocking him out cold. Just as Snape was about to finish off Voldemort, the door opened revealing none other then an exact look-alike of Professor Snape. 

"Nobody move," The other Snape replied holding his wand up and grinning evilly. 

"Holy shit," the other Snape mumbled looking confused. "You look just like-"

"Yes Professor. I look just like you," The other one said laughing a deep and evil laugh. "Come here Snape." The other Snape walked forward slowly. "Alright everyone, close your eyes. Do it Draco or I'll kill your little girlfriend." The three did as they were told. When Draco opened his eyes he found the two Snape's standing next to each other, completely identical and almost impossible to tell apart. 

"Shit," Draco muttered. "Which one is which?"

"I don't know. You know him better. You pick!" Ron replied confused.

"Thanks a lot Weasley. You're a big help," Draco muttered sarcastically.

"Draco it's me. He's the imposter. Please, you know me." The first Snape pleaded.

"Draco he's lying. You know it's me," The other one demanded staring him in the eye. The first Snape laughed.

"Can't you see that's he's lying?" the first Snape started to say but then fell flat as the word 'stupefy' left Draco's lips. 

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled. "Are you sure you picked the right one?"

"Definitely," Draco replied. "In all my years of knowing Snape I've never heard him laugh so I must be right."

"Well boys, I think you better get to know your professor a little bit better," came the voice of a woman. Draco and Ron spun around quickly and in the place where Snape had been standing, now stood a young woman with mid length blond hair. "Accio wands," the woman yelled as the boys wands went flying from their hands. "Boys, boys, boys. What am I going to do with you now? It's such a pity that you couldn't tell your own Potions Master apart from me. Well, then again, I have known him for a very long time and it was easy for me to play his part."

"You know Snape?" Draco asked confused. She looked very familiar. He knew he had seen her some place before. The woman smiled back. 

"Yes, I have known Snape for a very long time. Oh, silly me. How rude I am. I forgot to introduce myself to the two of you. The name's Maria Silver," the woman said twirling a piece of her blond hair. "You see boys, I used to attend Hogwarts at the same time Professor Snape did. Severus was a very lonely child, no one at Hogwarts understood him. But I took my time to get to know him, to help him break out of his shell. And amazingly, he was the best boyfriend I ever had. We were perfect for each other. We were young, both great at magic, and very interested in the Dark Arts. We both had joined sides with Lord Voldemort. At first it was great, we were living the high life. But then after a while, Snape started drifting from me. As Voldemort became harder and harder on us Death Eaters, Snape just couldn't take it. He dropped out, and became a teacher! A teacher! My Severus, who could have been a great Death Eater, became a teacher at Hogwarts! Of course, I followed him. I would do anything for my Severus. And you would think he would let me come with him, let me live with him and we could start over again. Do you want to know what he did? He left me at his doorstop in the pouring rain, alone with no money and no where to go. He left me there and said it was over. That's it. That's all he said and I have never heard from him since. After everything I have done for him, all the time we spent together, he just left me there. I knew there was some reason why he did it. He wouldn't just leave me alone. There must have been some one else. To me, it was like my life was over. I didn't want to live any more. And I was about to kill myself, when Lord Voldemort found me again. And I went with him, and he gave me everything I could want. Just a few months ago, he told me that he had a big job for me to do. A job involving Hogwarts and that if I did it, I could have my revenge on Snape. And you see boys, that is why I'm here today."

"That's where I saw you! You were that substitute for Professor Snape!" Draco yelled piecing everything together.

"Yes you're right. What a clever boy," Maria replied fingering her wand. "Too bad I have to kill you. So say your prayers boy. Avada-"

"Stupefy!" came another voice and before Maria Silver could react, she fell flat on the ground. 

"Hermione!" Draco yelled running towards her, arms outreached. "We thought you were dead."

"Well, close to it," Hermione replied running into Draco's arms. She kissed him deeply, not wanting to ever let him go. She just wanted to stay that way forever. 

"Yuck! Ew, gross!" Ron muttered. 

Hermione broke the kiss a smiled at Ron. She was so glad to be alive, so glad to see everybody. Hermione knew she was very lucky, she had been given a second chance. And she wasn't going to waste it. 

"Well I hate to interrupt your snog session but don't you think we better get out of here. Like soon before the rest of the Death eaters come up here wondering what's going on.

"Wait a minute," Draco said looking around the room. "Where's Voldemort? And my father?"

"Dammit," Ron muttered. "They must have gotten away."

"Well they could be back any minute. So let's get going," Hermione added reaching for her wand and waking Snape up. Draco looked around the room again. It seemed like for now, for the time being, everything was over. The danger had stopped and maybe, for the first time, Draco would be able to return to his normal life. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

It was about noontime as Draco led Hermione out onto the Hogwarts grounds. It was a beautiful Sunday morning as the two sat on one of the benches facing the lake. Everything was so peaceful, so calm. 

"Well Draco," Hermione said sitting down close to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's going to happen next?"

"Hmmm," Draco replied glancing at the lake, not caring much about anything except for her. "I don't really know. In fact, I'm totally clueless about the future."

"When your father hit me with that spell, I felt like I was flying, I could see myself flying upwards and then all of a sudden I could feel a warmness all over me. And then the warmness stopped and I could feel something filling up inside me and I saw a white light. The next thing I knew I was back in your father's study with this searing headache. I was given a second chance and I don't want to waste it. It's like this is my second life, and I want to be with you Draco. I know that if we're together everything will be okay. We just have to stick together. You and me," Hermione said picking up his hand and holding it tightly.

"I believe that everyone in this world has their right match and that some people find the person that's right for them, but then again, some don't," Draco answered. "I'm lucky because I found you. I believe that we were made to be together."

"Exactly. We've made it through so much and when I'm with you, I feel stronger. We don't need to hide the fact that we're together. Now I don't really care what other people think," Hermione replied pulling him closer to her. Draco leaned in closer and kissed her on the lips, softly. Hermione found it actually funny that the strongest and toughest of all men could have such a light and gentle touch. 

"Oh, I almost forgot," Hermione said. "I never gave you your Christmas present."

"You didn't need to get me anything," Draco replied.

"No really. I want to. Close your eyes," Hermione answered reaching into her pocket. "Now open them." Draco did as he was told. "Here," Hermione said handing him a picture of a house. "Well I know that it's nothing compared to your mansion but well, I was wondering. Would you like to come and live with me?"

"Wow," Draco replied. "Thanks Hermione. I mean really thank you. I would love to."

"Great!" I'm sure my parents will love you." 

"Did I ever tell you were beautiful?" Draco asked.

"Yes all the time," Hermione laughed. "You're not so bad yourself. I love you Draco. I always will."

"I love you too," he whispered back. The bright sun gleamed down on Hermione's face making her look more beautiful then ever. Before Draco had never realized how much she meant to him and the thought of loosing her scared him more then anything. There she was, standing right in front of him. The love of his life, forever and ever, and even more, his angel.

The End

**PLEASE READ**

Well guys, it's finally over. I mean really, it's over. So since it's the final chapter why don't you leave me a long review okay? D/Hr snuggly moments! Don't get mad at me. It was the end. I had to throw in some fluff. Anyway…no, I did not kill Hermione. I wouldn't do that to you. And Snape wasn't the bad guy either. It was Maria Silver, his old girlfriend, who was the evil one. And what about Harry? Well…has Harry finally given into the Dark Side? You'll see in the sequel. I didn't really include much about him in this chapter. But the four did bring Harry back with them to Hogwarts so for all you Harry lovers, he's in good hands. As for Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy, well they escaped and we'll here some more from them in the sequel. I hope you all enjoyed this series. It was a lot of fun hearing from you guys and I love getting reviews. Thank you so much to those wonderful people who review my story!

**THE SEQUEL**

Ok, there is definitely going to be a sequel. It's called Draco's Angel II: Amor Aeturna. Interested in it? Well here's a little preview.   
In a world where there are no rules and you are free to do whatever you wish, what could possibly go wrong? Yup, you guessed it. Everything. In the summer after the gangs sixth year at Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione have returned to their normal lives. That is everything was going fine until Draco came upon an old family possession that leads our heroes on an adventure that'll change their lives forever. A small box that is a key to the survival of the human race, both magical folk and muggles. And if in the wrong hands, a box that could be the end of the world. In the sequel to Draco's Angel, join Draco and friends on their latest adventure of mystery, danger, and action. The gang will be put to the true test of friendships and in this New World, nothing is what it seems. You will meet a handful of new character including past generations of Malfoy's. Ever wonder how the Malfoy's got to be evil? A story of friendships, relationships, and love like you've never seen. 

Alright, did you like that? Does it make you want to read the story? Well the sequel should be out in about a week or a little longer. There's one thing you should remember, the little box that Voldemort was talking about in Chapter 11. Keep that in mind. It plays a big part in the sequel. That's all for now. Onto the Thanks Section.

~*~ Really Long Thanks Section ~*~

[Prongs][1] (I did post soon. I thought it was mean of me to leave so many people hanging on whether or not a girl lived or died, so I decided to get it out fast.) [][2]Kirst (oh yes, you are nice. Thanks for reviewing so much. I really appreciate it!) [][3]silverarrows*** (don't worry, I'm still writing. I promise. Now you just have to wait for the sequel which should come out in a little bit.) Melissa(sorry about the cliffhanger. But everything turned out good though. Well I got this chapter out pretty fast to make up for the major cliffhanger.) Joycie Lionheart (no I didn't kill her. I told you there was going to be a surprise ending. Drooling over Ron in leather? Just wait until I get Draco into some. Now that is when the fun starts!) [][4]magical*little*me (well it was Hermione who got hit, but it didn't kill her. Yes I was nice and let her live. Hehe. Anyway I bet you hated this chapter. Not much angst. Sorry but maybe there will be some later on in the sequel. Some what evil, huh? Me too. Everyone's gotta be evil sometime) [][5]Hermione Z. Potter (sorry about the cliffhanger. But at least everything turned out for the better) [][6]Arime Setta (yeah you're right. There was a twist. I wouldn't kill Hermione…yet. No just kidding. She's not going to be dying any time soon.) Sorceress Girl (I've changed your whole attitude about Draco? Is that good or bad? I hope it's good. I think that on the inside he's really a nice kid but because of his father, he's forced to be mean and cruel on the outside) Urfa, Melissa Malfoy (wow you're the first review I've gotten that doesn't want Draco in leather. Well I'm not going to put him in a thong or hot pants cause…well I agree with you that a 17-year-old guy really wouldn't wear that but I'm probably going to put him in leather. You go for skater guys? Oh I'm more of a surfer girl myself. He he oh yeah. And cowboys! Ya gotta love 'em.) Macabre (fuzzy green towel? Hmmm…that would be interesting, very interesting…) [][7]Mistaria26, Calliope (sorry the last chapter was a little short. But how was this one? It's a lot longer. Hehe. Hermione inspires you? That's cool. I'm like Hermione too. My hand is always up in class. I barely ever study but I just seem to know the answers…) [][4]magical*little*me (well Ron was the first to be put in leather only cause it kind of fit in with the story but I'll get Draco in some too!) [][2]Kirst (oh thanks you. Your so nice. I try to incluse some humor in this too so it's not all sad and depressing.) [][3]silverarrows*** (your on ff.net now? That's cool. Ok I'll try to have some Sirius in the last chapter. Most likely he will be.) Jenny Maxwell (" Ron and leather pants... whoa mama ya better call the fire dept. 'cuz sumone IS ON FIRE!!" He he I like that. But just wait until I get Draco in some leather! Now there's a sight to see!) [][6]Arime Setta, Atalanta Zora (oh I'm glad you like my story and I try to make it get better and better!) [][8]Jessica Black (Ok, Hermione will get to do some ass-kicking in the next chapter) [][9]Lord of the Net, Indiana jones & Fred Flinstone (you will hunt me down and force me to type? Oh, please don't. I'll get the chapters out quicker since my school just got out, okay. Well you might be right about Snape and the women, but I'm not going to say anything. My lips are sealed. I'm glad you both like my story.) [][6]Arime Setta (don't worry. Hermione won't dump Malfoy. In my story she's head over heals in love with him. Well, there's nothing really special about the ring except that it's been in the Malfoy family for a long time. There will be some Fred and George in the next chapter okay?) Ankita (no I'm sorry, sadly enough Lucius Malfoy is not going to die even though I want him too. You see I've got this good idea planned out and he's involved in it so you see, I can't kill him off…yet) hey (yeah I guess Harry did get dumped) Angie (sorry about the cliffhanger but their sort of like my trademark now since I do them in every single chapter) [][1]Prongs, Anja Potter (Draco's yours? Ohh …but I wanted him so badly. Get you weapons ready, this is war! Hey just kidding. How about let's spilt him for a night. Sound good?) [][4]magical*little*me (Ron is a little paranoid. I think it fits his character. From the books I got this picture of Ron being tall, funny and paranoid.) Ashley A*** (don't worry there will be a sequel) [][10]Macabre (you end up with a big smile on your face too? That always happens to me. I'll be sitting at my computer, serious at one moment, and at the next I'll burst out into laughter. Then everybody in my house stares at me like I'm gone crazy or something. It's really funny…) [][11]K.A.P (I love Draco too! And yes, there will be sequel. Thanks, I try to be as good of writer as I can) inbal, Trance (sorry about the cliffhangers) [][12]~wicked*witch~ (keeps getting better and better? Oh good. The next chapter should be one of the best since everything gets wrapped up. Or at least I hope…) *Luvli*LiL*Angel* (I love your long reviews! Don't worry, you'll see Hermi and Pansy in a catfight soon, like in the sequel. Whoops I'm revealing too much information. I always do that. Now nobody is going to be surprised with the sequel.) [][13]Ayla Pascal (don't worry I am writing more) Judge DP (well now you're on the list three times. That's because I just keep adding to the top and I don't take away old reviews at the bottom. It's just easier that way) Anja Potter (best D/Hr fic yet? Ohh thanks, you're sweet. I try my hardest to make it good) magical*little*me (sorry I leave the chapters off in a cliffhanger way but that's what I do with everything. This one wasn't too bad though) Pikachu, Mistaya Yuy (Yes bad guys need love too. I think Hermione and Draco make the cutest couple ever. And Draco being evil and Hermione being good just adds to the romance. Like the whole forbidden love thing) Dracos~*~Girl-E (Draco in leather or Dragon Hide? Oh sounds interesting. I'd love t do it, but it's kind of hard to fit it into the plot. I'll try though…) [][14]Atalanta Zora (very nice nicknames. I can't have Draco, huh? Well, there is going to be a very big rumble about this. *picks up her weapon* I'll see you on the battle field) Trance (sorry your review got cut off. There's always something that goes wrong with FF.net ^.^) *Luvli*LiL*Angel* (whoops…I guess I forgot that muggle devises don't work in Hogwarts. Oh well, it's fan fiction. Things don't have to be like they are in the book. Voldie and Lucius are coming, don't worry there will be plenty of them in the next chapter along with their big speech about why it's good to be evil. What's going on with Pansy? Well you won't see any more of her in this story…but in the sequel there will be a lot more of here…whoops I have said to much) kirst, ~*~Jenny~*~ (one of the best D/Hr fics of all time? Oh thanks your so sweet! I don't hate Pansy, I just think she's a little evil. But what's so wrong with being a little evil?) [][15]Crystal Black (Draco in skin tight pants with Hermione in the room? Well now there's a good idea. Hmmm I'll try to fit it into the story. I think everyone would enjoy that!) [][2]Kirst, [][14]Atalanta Zora (Draco's your hottie. Oh but I wanted him. Hoiw bout we slit him for a night, ok?) Angie (don't worry. There is going to be a sequel. I promise) Fallen~Angel (damn that Harry! OoOo I like that!) jiana weasley (ooh I agree totally. Draco is the best and him being a bad boy makes him all the more sexy) jodes (well I make Draco sound so good because he really is on the inside and Hermione made him open up. Harry on the other hand gets to much action. He just needs to stand by once and a while and let someone else get all the action) [][1]Prongs, Kitty, Raelene, Rachel, paige, Trance (darn that stupid Harry!) *Luvli*LiL*Angel* (don't worry…the Weasley's are coming! Thanks for the explenation of OOC and there will definitly be a sequel! But Voldi didn't kill Lucius, although that is a very tempting idea. I mean the guy is a total bastard. Luvius killed poor Narcissa though. Everyone is mad that I killed her. I'm sorry. I think I should write a fluffy Narcissa fic to make up for killing her.) magical*little*me, Thea (aww thanks. I'm sorry about Narcissa. But she died for a good reason. Without her death I would have never been able to get into the romance part. Bad Harry, he really came in at a bad time, huh?) [][16]Tessie, Rebecca Slytherin, Fred Flinstone (best story since Draco Dormiens? Really? I mean that story was really good. Thanks so much! Is my story really that good? Don't worry you'll see what Voldemort is planning next chapter!) Indiana jones (I'm glad you like my plot! Thanks!) Ankle (assinate me? OH please don't. Just let me finish the story first okay?) magical*little*me (yes Harry should learn not to barge into other people's business. It is very rude!) Angie, Ankita (Draco in hot pants? Well maybe but I don't know how I would fit that into my story. If you give me an idea of how to put it in I would be happy to. *grins devilishly* I think everyone would enjoy that!) [][17]chronicallyromantic, Krissy, [][18]Hermione M. Moon (one of the best Hr/D fics? Aww that's so sweet!) *Blue*Angel* (don't worry! I'll find someone for Harry. Perhaps Ginny????) Alex Sheldon (wow thanks. Your all time favorite huh? Thank you so much. I'm very happy you like it!) Nari, Hilary, [][12]~slytheringoddess~ (yup Harry is second best. I mean Harry always wins EVERYTHING! There needs to be a time where he can step down and give someone else a turn right? Did you really scream "Malfoy I'm going to kill you?" Oh boy I would have liked to see that *falls out of her chair, laughing, and gasping for air* That must have been funny!) Julie (Hey thanks so much. I'm the best writer our age? Wow, thanks so much. You're like one of my best reviewers. I mean I try so hard to write cause that's what I want to do in the future.) rodeogirl602, [][14]Atalanta Zora (I love Draco too. You're so right. He is just misunderstood) [][19]*Luvli*LiL*Angel* (hey thanks for the long review! I appreciate it a lot. By the way what is OOC? Well there was a little Harry and Draco show down in this chapter. I'm sorry that Narcissa is dead but she died for a good cause. That's how I got into the romance part of the story! Don't worry the Weasley's are coming!) Dracos~*~Girl-E, Trance, Lid, Ankita, Deborah Windcaster, [][8]Jessica Black, Angie, [][20]Judge DP, [][21]Lady Raghailligh, Namecter, [][22]Mistress Kenlei, gurl (don't worry. I won't make it sad) Sanna, Hermione Granger (Thanks for your long review! I love 'em!) Sara Potter, [][23]Bouncing Ferret's Girlfriend (Draco in hotpants, huh? Possibly…I'll have to think about it. Thanks for the idea) Cammie, ~*~Jenny~*~ (hey thanks for your long review! I love long reveiws!) Amy Lee, Bella (yes, there shall be snoggings…I hope I didn't make you wait too long) [][24]Draconia, Kimmy, [][25]Michelle Ravel ( I convinced you? *grins* Oh good. I'm glad), Yosis, Asia, Juliet, [][26]Meriadoc (hey thnaks for correcting me! I appreciate it!) [][27]TXLindsey, [][28]Silver Theory, kATHERINE, [][29]LilyAyl, Prongs (thanks for reviewing so much! Keeps me writing more), magical*little*me (well thanks for reviewing so much and I'm sorry about my constant bickering about not getting enough reviews. I'll stop) [][30]ying zero, JennyT, sara, shadow, Celestial Princess, Lazuli, Leja Moonshadow, Candy Hyatt, [][31]Lioness Animagus, Merisa, Jodie, JO. E, Bella, [][32]Rinoa14, [][33]lady rogue, [][34]*Luvli*LiL*Angel* (did you really scream?) Jamie, [][35]GentleWaterSoul, Godpyre, [][36]Angel of Ice, [][33]lady rogue, [][37]Shoshana, Malka, Jessica, Renee, [][38]Sanna, Kathy, AnimeGirl, Juliet and Gen, [][39]Judge DP, MRS. HARRY POTTER, leona rapsidy, and [][40]Pretty Banshee

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=50731
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=66773
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=78858
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=9807
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=40945
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=62781
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=65640
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=57311
   [9]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=75885
   [10]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=60485
   [11]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=46875
   [12]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=63744
   [13]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=62043
   [14]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=53646
   [15]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=61857
   [16]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=23456
   [17]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=61129
   [18]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=51208
   [19]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=50713
   [20]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=28439
   [21]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=59981
   [22]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=47627
   [23]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=24657
   [24]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=59119
   [25]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=54129
   [26]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=54604
   [27]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53503
   [28]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=39111
   [29]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53942
   [30]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=42695
   [31]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=9663
   [32]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53514
   [33]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=21387
   [34]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=50713
   [35]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=16237
   [36]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=39172
   [37]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=48278
   [38]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=16225
   [39]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=28439
   [40]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=37279



End file.
